The Lost Girl
by LouisaJane007
Summary: After the Darkness is removed from Rumple's Heart, Storybrooke returns to normal. Until one day a young women arrives in town but no one knows her. This girl has a history with the last person that anyone would have expected. But there is more to her than meets the eye and everyone including her are amazed when they discover who she really is.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Stranger

**Disclaimer – ** I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters. But the new main character does belong to me.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _After Sorcerer's Apprentice removed all the darkness from Rumplestiltskin's heart he sealed it all within the magical hat. Rumplestiltskin's heart that had once been as black as night, had become as white as Snow White's name. When it was replaced back into the former Dark One's chest he was breathing normally again but still remained unconscious in a comatose state._

 _He was rushed straight to the Storybrooke hospital in an ambulance. Once he was there, he went through an examination by Doctor Whale. After a long time the doctor reported that Rumple was going to be alright, they just had to wait for him to wake up on his own. This news calmed a very anxious Belle who had not left her husband's side since the darkness had been removed by the_ _A_ _pprentice.  
For two whole days Rumple had remained unconscious in the hospital. When he finally awoke it was in the middle of the night on the second day. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was none other than his true love, Belle. She was sat in a chair beside his bed, sleeping with her head rested in her arms on the edge of the mattress. He almost found it hard to believe that despite all that he had done and all he'd put her through, she was still at his side and cared about him._

 _Belle was awoken by Rumple's palm lovingly stroking her soft brown curls. The sight of her husband awake at last made her press her lips to his and kiss him so hard that she would probably never remove it again. For the rest of the night, the two of them were happier than they had been in a long time. Belle had climbed up onto the bed next to him and they slept in each other's arms. The following morning they returned to Rumple's mansion and they immediately rekindled their marriage, for the first time in what felt like forever they had nothing to fear. The darkness was gone from him including his magic but that didn't matter to him, for now all he wanted more than anything in that moment was Belle._

 _Meanwhile in the shadows of the forest the Apprentice released the darkness from the hat. With the help of the light magic from Emma Swan, Regina and all the fairies, the darkness including the Dark One dagger (which now bore no name) was destroyed. It was all gone in one massive explosion deep within the forest leaving nothing but a massive creator in the dirt ground. E_ _veryone returned home with smiles on their faces and arms round each other._

 _And that was that, there would be no more Dark Ones from that night onwards._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_** **\- The Mysterious Stranger** _  
_ _  
_ _ **Months Later**_

The town of Storybrooke was calm and peaceful. The weather was dry and pleasant despite the cold and the clouds that now filled the sky. The people of the town were cheerful and going about their usual business.

In Granny's diner there was quite a number of guests. Emma, Killian, David, Mary Margret and Baby Neal were in one booth together. Mary Margret was feeding Neal with his bottle while the four of them were deep in a happy conversation. In the booth behind them sat Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland. They too were chatting cheerfully while the young boys were licking two chocolate ice creams. The other guests in the diner included Dr. Hopper the seven dwarves and a few others who were all seated in various areas around the diner eating their lunch. At the counter Ruby and Granny were busy sorting out their customers' orders.

Meanwhile down the road two other people were alone inside Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker & Antiques Dealer. At the till, Mr Gold was writing down some accounts in a big book. While at the front of the shop his beautiful wife, Belle Gold, was rearranging some glass decorations that were hanging in the window. Mr Gold stopped his writing to watch his wife. At first he smiled as he observed her but then he put down his pen and closed his account book.  
"Belle, are you sure you want to be here? I feel you should have stayed at home" Belle sighed "Look Rumple, I know you told me you've run this shop for many years fine without me. But that doesn't mean that you don't need a little extra help every now and then" and she continued hanging up the decorations. Mr Gold shook his head and leaned both his arms on the counter. "No Belle, that's not what I meant. I just think you should be resting, due to your present condition." He said gesturing towards her.

Belle turned round to face her husband and crossed to room towards him. She placed her hand over her stomach which was at this moment very pregnant. "Rumple we've been over this too. I know you're concerned for both my health and the baby's, but I can promise you that I feel completely well enough to work. If I'm not doing something here then I'll just stuck home alone with just our unborn baby and my books, bored out of my mind. And anyway..." She reached forward with her other hand and placed it over her husband's that was still rested on the counter. "I would rather stay with you Rumple. What if while I'm alone and something happens." She patted her belly as she said this "And also I couldn't bear the thought of us being separated again in any other way."  
Rumplestiltskin's warm and loving smile returned to his face and he came round to join his wife. After giving her belly a gentle rub he said. "How right you are." They kissed passionately and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you said there were some ornaments in the back that needed cleaning. Let's do them together." He nodded and they went into the back room with their arms round each other.

Back outside on the street things were still normal. People were walking along the pavements and cars driving down the road. The woods were calm too and the wind gently blew the branches on the trees. Cutting straight down through the woods lay the road which led right to the town line. Here all was calm, the only sound was the leaves bustling onto the road. No one had been over the line for months and there had been no unexpected visitors or leavers.

Then all of the sudden over the town line, stepping through from the outside world came a young women. She was medium build and in her early twenties. Her long brown hair blew in the wind as she looked around with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a royal blue coat, navy jeans and black boots. She had a rucksack on her back and over her shoulder she had heavy duffle bag that she kept readjusting. "Well, here I am at last." She said to herself. "Storybrooke Maine." With a cheerful smile on her face she proceeded to walk on towards town.  
When she finally arrived on main street she looked around in wonderment at the tall clock tower above the library and all the shops and buildings. She was wondering where to try first but her duffle bag was starting to really ache her shoulder. She went over to a nearby bench, dropped both her bags onto it and gave both her shoulders a much needed stretch and massage.

Inside the diner everyone was still chatting. Leroy who was sat at a table with the other dwarves, turned his head to look out the window. He noticed a strange girl walking down the street carrying two bags on her shoulders. He was certain he had never seen that girl before in all the years he had lived here, even during the first curse when he had had no memory of the enchanted forest. "Eh, guys. Do any of you know who she is?" he asked pointing out the window. They all put their drinks down and stared out the window. Sneezy sneezed "No, I haven't" he said rubbing his nose. The others shook their heads staring out at her as she came up the road.

Leroy stood out of his seat "Hey! Does anyone know who that girl is out there?" Everyone fell silent as they were always ready for action. Emma and Regina were on their feet first and came over to the window. The others were soon looking as well. For a while they were all silent as they watched the girl stop and stare around at her surroundings. Emma was the first to break the silence "I may be sheriff, but I have no idea who she is." "And I can't recall ever seeing her before, even though I've been Mayor of this town for many years." Said Regina staring out with her dark brown eyes. "David and I have known nearly everyone from our land and even over there I don't think we've ever seen or met her." Said Mary Margret who was still holding baby Neal. "Maybe she's from the outside world, look at her bags. She may be a traveller who stumbled here by mistake." Said Ruby tucking one of her long dark locks behind her ears. "But if that's true then how on earth did she get here? The town line is now back to the way it used to be. No one can find Storybrooke once you're outside and you can never enter again." Said David.  
"Well she looks quite friendly. Doesn't seem to be any danger" Said Mary Margret smiling. Emma watched as the girl put her heavy bags down on the bench and rub her shoulders. "Well I think I'm going to go and have a talk with her." She opened the door, stepped outside and crossed over the road towards the new stranger.

The girl looked up as Emma approached and all at once a friendly smile came to her face. "Hello" She said. "Hello" Said Emma still staring at her. "You're not from round here are you?" The girl shook her head "Oh no, I just got here. It's been a long journey for me, a **_very_** long one" She rubbed her shoulders again. "Oh jeez, those bags were almost killing me."  
She looked over Emma's shoulder and her smile left her face. Emma looked round as well and saw that everyone had come out of the dinner and were watching them. "That's quite a welcome mat" the girl said. Emma turned back round to face her "Well none of us seen you around here before and it's not often that we get strangers here." The girl's smile returned. "I know what you're all wondering and I'm going to tell you yes, I am from the Enchanted Forest." Emma blinked, she had not expected that .

"But if you're from our land, then who are you?" Said Regina. "Oh, none of you would have known me." She replied "Back in our land I was nothing famous just like the beautiful Snow White and the gorgeous Prince Charming." She smiled over at them as she said this. David and Mary Margret both smiled as well at the girl's compliment "Congratulations by the way with your baby there" she added. "Thank you, so much." Said Mary Margret. The girl nodded. "Back in our land I was called Gabrielle. But in this world I go by the name Louise Bowen." She held out her hand to Emma "But you can all call me Louise" Emma took her hand "Emma Swan" They shook "Pleased to meet you Emma".

Regina came over to stand at Emma's side "That's all very well Louise. But do you mind explaining how you were able to escape the first curse? Because it was supposed to bring everyone from our land here. And it is the only possible explanation to how you were able to cross over the town line." Louise turned her gaze to the former evil queen. "Well your majesty, I'm only going to say for now that I wasn't affected by your precious curse. And it appears that those who weren't touched by the curse can easily come in and out of this town. But how I escaped in the first place, well that's quite a long story. Yes, my story is a very long one and I would be more than happy to share it with you all. As I'm hoping you would all be my friends." "Yes of course, dear" Said Mary Margret stepping over with David "There's nothing we like better than new friends." He said putting his arm round his wife.

"Well before I tell you all my story there's two things that I need to do first." She looked down at her bags that were still on the bench where she had dropped them. "Is there anywhere I can put these for the time being?" She asked. Ruby dispatched herself from the crowd "I run the bed and breakfast back there with Granny. Will you be needing a room if you're planning on staying?" Louise thought for a moment then replied "I'm not sure if I'll be needing a room just yet. But if you would have somewhere to put my bags for the time being, I would be very much obliged." Ruby came over and picked up the backpack and duffle bag. "I'll put them in the hold behind the reception counter for now. Oh and I'm Ruby by the way." Louise smiled her thanks "Nice to meet you Ruby."

After Ruby and Granny had left with the bags, Louise said "Now just one more thing, there's someone I need to see." "Who might that be?" Mary Margret asked kindly. "Rumplestiltskin" Louise replied. Emma blinked again in surprise. In fact everyone had not been expecting that either. "Why do you want to see him of all people?" Regina asked, sounding almost disgusted. Louise sighed. "Well if you must know. Rumplestiltskin was my friend back in our land. Actually he was my **only** friend." Everyone was exchanging looks of astonishment at these words. Louise sighed again "I know he's the dark one but I always saw the man he really was. He showed me himself and proved he is a good man despite being seduced by darkness."  
Emma was by now so dumfounded, this girl was starting to sound a lot like Belle. "I have waited thirty years to see him again. And thirty years is a very long time. So please tell me if he is here or not." Her voice had changed almost to one of suffering. Henry stepped forward. "You can try his Pawn shop just down the road" he said pointing. Louise turned to look in the direction he was pointing and her smile returned "Thanks kid! I'll be right back everyone so don't go anywhere!" And she ran off down the road.

They all stared after her. "How is this possible?" Regina questioned facing Emma. "No one could have been capable of escaping my curse. But now that she mentions Gold I have a sneaky idea as to how she escaped." Emma looked back down the street. "Well I'll tell you one thing Regina. She was definitely telling the truth."

Louise was hurrying down the road towards the shop that Henry had pointed out. Her heart was pounding with so much excitement, she was only moments away from seeing her friend. She stopped outside the shop and looked it up and down "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiques Dealer" let out a small laugh "Mr Gold?! Well well Rumple, I'd say that is the perfect name for you in this world." She went in and small bell rang above her head. She wished she had ten more eyes to see all the amazing items and trinkets that filled the room. It was more interesting than any other shop she had ever been in.

No one was around which disappointed her. But she was not giving up, she had come too far to fail now. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" she called. A sound of footsteps came from the distance and her heart began pounding again. Mr Gold came through the curtain from the back room. When he saw the young girl who stood before him his eyes widened in disbelief. "Gabrielle!". Louise's whole expression turned to one of total bliss, tears of happiness filled her eyes and her smile stretched across her face. "Rumple!" she cried and quickly they closed the space between them in a loving hug. Gold felt tears of his own coming to his eyes as he held her to him. "You made it! H…How did you find us?" Louise smiled against his shoulder "It's a long story, but I'll tell you later" She buried her face against his warm neck breathing in his familiar, rich scent. "I just can't believe it's you." Gold smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder "I know dear, it feels like it's been forever." A small sob escaped her mouth.

Slowly they broke apart and she looked him up and down "So this was what you looked like before you became the Dark One?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, but minus the suit and combed hair. Do you not remember when I showed you once" She laughed "Yes of course I do, but I've always remembered you with your Dark One appearance. Oh Rumple, you look more amazing than I imagined you'd be. So human" He chuckled and took her hands in his "And you look the same dearie." She laughed again.  
"So, how's your sister?" he asked. "Oh she's great. In fact she's been happily married for the past few years and had a beautiful daughter. I could not be happier that she finally found true love." Gold nodded and squeezed her hands. Louise's gaze then went down to their hands, she lifted up Gold's right hand which held the ring that Gold had always worn. A big clear stone in the centre of a gold band. "You still have it!" she whispered. "Of course. I made a promise to you, did I not?" She look back up into his brown eyes. "Well you are a man of your word when it comes to deals." She released his hand. "Indeed I am." She hugged him again closing her eyes.

Upon opening them she realized that they weren't alone. Belle was standing by the back counter looking completely clueless as to what was going on. "Who's this Rumple?" Louise asked looking at the beautiful woman. "I'd actually like to ask the same question." Said Belle looking at her husband. Gold straightened up "I'm sorry, I believe proper introductions are in order. This is Gabrielle. A friend of mine from our land. Gabrielle I'd like you to meet my beloved wife, Belle" Louise started to hold out her hand "Nice to meet you B…" Then she stopped and her smile faded. "Wait…. Belle…But h..?"  
She looked up at Gold looking very confused. "But Rumple…you told me Belle was dead." Gold nodded. "I was sure of that. But it turned out I had been misinformed." Her smile returned "Oh Rumple, you found her. How wonderful" She went over to Belle and took her hand. "Oh Belle, I can't believe it's you. Rumple told me so many wonderful things about you." This seemed to soften Belle's still puzzled expression. "Really? What exactly did he tell you?" Louise released Belle's hand and said. "He told me that it was you that almost made him return to the man he used to be. And that you were the key to ending his curse and misery. A flicker of light amidst his ocean of darkness." Belle's whole expression relaxed at these words. "Wow, you told her everything."

Rumple chuckled. "Well back then, apart from Bae, you were all I could think about. Because turning down the love you gave me became the second biggest regret of my whole life" Belle stepped over to Rumple's side with a sorry look in her eyes and they both put arms round each other's waist.  
Turning down Belle's love certainly had been his second biggest regret, Louise knew this already because he had told her. Oh so long ago. Louise then noticed Belle's pregnant belly. "Oh and a massive congratulations with the baby." They both smiled "Thanks" said Belle and stroked her stomach. "When is the due date?" Louise asked. "Within a month or so, we're not certain when exactly." Said Rumple.

All the talk about children brought another question to Louise's mind. "Oh Rumple, I almost forgot. What of your mission of finding Bae? Did you succeed? Is he here in Storybrooke?" The pawnbroker and his wife's expressions turned to ones of sorrow. "What is it?" Louise asked confused. Rumple cleared his throat and found his voice but it sounded choked. "Yes I did find him. But….unfortunately through many heart-breaking circumstances he was….murdered." Louise's jaw dropped. "Murdered? No! But how?" Belle sniffed "He was killed by the Wicked Witch of the West" Both their faces were downcast and their eyes on the floor. The Wicked Witch of the West? Louise wanted to hear more, clearly there was quite a story. But decided not to ask because clearly it was a subject that hurt. So she said "I'm so sorry Rumple. I know how much you loved him."

The pawn broker took his arm from round his wife and put both his hands on Louise's shoulders "The greatest thing was that even in the little time I had left with him Gabrielle. He forgave me for everything. He loved me." Even though he was fighting back tears he managed to smile. Looking into his gentle brown eyes Louise felt her insides light up again. She was so happy that Baelfire had forgiven Rumple. But still it was heart breaking that she would never get to meet him. "What's even more wonderful was that he didn't die in vain or for nothing. He died a hero." Louise's smile returned "God bless him" She said resting her head against Rumple's chest and reaching out to take Belle's hand. For a while the three of them stood there in the middle of the shop saying nothing.

Finally Louise said "I have to be quick now, everyone else at the diner are probably still waiting for me." "Why" Gold asked. "Well they're quite confused as to how I escaped the curse and how you're my only friend." Gold chucked. "So I need to go and tell them my story. You're more than welcome to come along too." Belle nodded "Yes I would love to hear your story. You run along and we'll be there soon." Louise nodded but just as she was about to leave she gave Rumple's hand a squeeze.  
"It is wonderful to see you Rumple. I've missed you like you couldn't imagine." Gold brought her hand to his lips and squeezed it back. "I couldn't agree more Gabrielle. And you can't imagine how hard it was for me to keep your history with me a secret for all these years." Louise gave him a look of understanding "You know why we agreed to that Rumple." The pawnbroker nodded "Yes, to keep you and your sister safe." Louise released his hand. "See you in a bit" She went out of the shop.  
As she made her way back down the street, she prepared herself to tell the others her story.

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
** Well here we go. A story I have had in my mind for a long time now. I hope that it will go well and that you will all enjoy it.  
Please Review this and let me know what you think, I always appreciate it when you do. Then I know how many readers actually like my work.  
Kind regards to you.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tale Of The Two Sisters

**Chapter Two – The Tale Of The Two Sisters**

 ** _Many years ago_**

 _It was a beautiful summer day in the enchanted forest. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun shone brightly, warming the land. A huge white castle-like manor house stood tall and magnificent in the bright sunlight. Surrounding the mansion were many grass covered hills. And to the south side not too far from the house was a vast blue lake with clear flowing waters._

 _Two little girls came running over one of the hills holding hands and laughing cheerfully. The shorter of the two girls who was around seven years old, had long curled red hair and wore a yellow dress with pink flowers. The taller girl who was ten years old, had long wavy Brown hair and wore a blue dress with purple flowers.  
They continued running still holding tightly to each other's hands. When they came to the top of the tallest hill they let go of each other and went rolling down the hill on their sides. When they reached the bottom they laid of their backs in the grass panting for breath but still laughing.  
The little red-head girl sat up first "Gabby that was so much fun! Let's do it again!" she cried, tucking her long curls behind her ears. But the older girl stayed on her back "Not right now sis…I'm puffed out. Let me rest just a…minute." She closed her eyes taking deep breaths. "Ok" said her sister picking herself up and brushing off her yellow dress._ When she eventually got her breath back, the older girl got to her feet and offered her younger sister her hand. "Come sis, let's sit up here."

 _Hand in hand they went back up to the top of the hill, sat down and looked out at the vast lake. The little red-head girl started picking daisies and making them into a chain. "Gabby, why don't Mummy and Daddy talk to you? And why do they leave you alone all the time?" The older girl picked some grass and pulled the strands one by one from between her finger and thumb. "I wish I knew. It really hurts me when they do." After a short pause she said very sadly "I sometimes feel…they don't really love me." The little red-head girl scooted closer to her older sister. "Don't be sad Gabby. Mummy and Daddy should love you because you're lovely. And you know I love you." She held out the daisy crown she'd just made. "Here, it's for you." Gabby's face filled with emotion as her younger sister placed it on her head. "There Gabby, now you're a princess." With a big smile on her face Gabby gave her sister a big hug. "Aww, thank you Giselle. And I love you too, so much." When they let go of each other they got to their feet "Come on then, or we'll be late for supper." Little Gabrielle and Giselle walked hand in hand back towards the huge manor._

* * *

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Gabrielle A.K.A Louise was making her way back down the street. She was still preparing herself to tell her story to everyone who she knew were waiting for her. This story was probably going to take a long time but they all needed to know.  
As she approached Granny's diner she noticed that the group she had left had grown. The new comers included a dark haired male standing with elderly man, a skinny young women who had her blonde hair up in a bun, another young women tall with shoulder length brown hair and two other couples. "Goodness me!" she thought "There's going to be so many names and faces to remember."

When she arrived she was first greeted by Henry "So, how did it go?" he asked curiously. Louise smiled happily "Oh it was so wonderful to see him. I have missed him like you wouldn't believe." Henry nodded but his expression still looked quite curious. "I'm sorry kid, I don't believe you've introduced yourself to me" Henry quickly shook his head "Of course sorry, I'm Henry" Louise took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Henry" "You too, Louise."  
Louise turned to Emma. "Before I tell my story Emma, I would like to be introduced to all these lovely people." Emma badly wanted Louise to get to the point why she and Gold were close friends. But then again it was best to be polite and introduce Louise to everyone so they wouldn't remain strangers to her. "Of course, step this way."  
She already knew Snow, Charming and Regina so the introductions went in order from: The dwarves, Robin and Roland, Dr Hopper/Jiminy Cricket, August/Pinocchio, Marco/Geppetto, Tinker Bell, Lily, Ashley/Cinderella & Sean/Thomas, Aurora & Phillip. When Emma turned to Killian Louise held up her hand "No need to introduce me. I'd recognise Captain Hook anywhere." Emma blinked "What, you mean you've met before?" Killian stepped forward and shook his head "No Swan, I know what she means." He lifted his left arm "It's because of this." Emma wanted to kick herself for not realizing something that was quite obvious. Anyone who saw a man with a hook in a town filled with fairytale people would know his identity immediately.

"Well, I guess now is the time for me to tell you my tale." Said Louise brightly. Before she could speak, Granny's voice came from the door of the diner. "Why don't you all come in here, then you can at least sit down and finish your orders." Everyone agreed and they all made their way back into the diner. Once they were inside they retook their seats turning round to face Louise as she hung her coat on the metal coat stand and took her place standing in front of the back counter.  
Just as Granny was handing Louise a glass of coke Gold and Belle entered the diner. Everyone turned and regarded Gold with inquisitive looks except Louise who smiled. Gold didn't seem to notice the looks everyone was giving him, his eyes were only on Louise. "Are we too late, Dearie?" he asked. Louise shook her head. "Oh no, Rumple, I was just about to start. Please take a seat" she said gesturing to the empty seats in the booth just next to her. He and Belle sat down and Louise took a sip of her drink before placing it back down.

"Back in the enchanted Forest, I was born into a merchant family. My parents, Gerald and Gertrude were very wealthy, so much that they could almost call themselves royals. They lived in a magnificent manor house on a piece of land just on the outskirts of a forest next to a beautiful lake. As I told you guys earlier, back then I was christened with the name Gabrielle. For three years I was their only child until their second born child came into our lives. My little sister Giselle." Both Henry and Emma blinked because they recognized that name from somewhere.  
"Even though my sister's birth was a joyful occasion for us all, it was also the time when everything changed for me. I don't remember much from my very early years, but then again who does? I can recall that my early years were good and happy, especially after my sister's birth. But after my sixth birthday my parent's behaviour towards me started to change. It was as if the love they had had for me was withering away, like a flower losing its beauty when it is time for it to die. They began spoiling and doting on my sister, giving her all of their undivided attention. In the early days of this I didn't understand why, I began to think I'd done something to upset them.

There is one day I will never forget. I was eight years old and I went into my parent's room. I was going to apologize to them for whatever it was I had done, even though I had no idea what it could be. Little Giselle was sat with her back to me on a stool while Gertrude was busy curling her hair and Gerald was writing something at his desk. When I said their names they both tuned on me with expressions of anger as if I had deliberately knocked an expensive ornament on the floor. They scolded me saying that I should have knocked but even so I wasn't allowed in their room and had to leave. I tried to explain to them that I was sorry for whatever I had done to upset them like this. And do you know what happened? Gerald shot up from his desk, stormed across the room, grabbed me by my hair, ignored my cry of pain and threw me out onto the floor in the hall. Pointing at me he said "You listen to me young lady, when we say you're not allowed in a room, you get out. And if you ever disobey a rule again your punishment will be even more painful. Believe me madam it will." He went back into the room slamming the door behind him making me wince.  
I began to cry thinking all was lost, when I heard something that I thought was an angel, but it was my sister's voice on the other side of the door. "Gabby!" I heard running then Gertrude's voice followed her. "Giselle sweetheart… Ah! No! Come and sit back down. Aww look, your curls are messed up. Never mind sweetie I'll fix them." But Giselle's little voice cried "But Mummy why'd Daddy do that? Gabby did nothing" "Giselle never mind about her, now sit still so I can…" But Giselle interrupted her "No! I want to see Gabby" Then Gerald's firm voice spoke "Giselle, listen closely sweetheart. Your sister is fine. So there is no need to worry about her, what's important is that you stay beautiful like your Mummy. So be a good girl for us and sit still." I didn't want to hear anymore. So with my tears still falling I went away to let my broken heart engulf me."

Louise stopped talking, sniffed and turned away from everyone pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. Everyone's faces had filled sadness, including Emma and Regina's stone hard expressions and melted away. They had had no idea that this young women had had a rough childhood.  
Louise dabbed at her eyes still sniffling then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Gold looking at her sympathetically. With a small whimper she leaned against him and he held her close whispering words of comfort in her ear. Emma's mouth almost dropped onto the table. In all the time she had known Gold, it wasn't often that she saw this side to him. It was almost unusual because she had always known Gold to be hard, selfish and uncaring. And yet here he was, soft, warm and comforting another who was in deep pain. The only other people she had ever seen him caring like this with were Belle and Neal…..Neal. Just the thought of him made her gaze drop down to her clasped hands on the table. Hook who seemed to sense Emma's discomfort wrapped his arm round her shoulders and she reached up to hold his hand.

Robin was holding Roland on his lap hugging him close. The poor boy had been trembling like a leaf since he had heard the scary part of the tale. Regina was gently rubbing Roland's back as she too watched Gold hold Louise and how casually she had her head rested on his chest. She was itching for Louise to get to the part of her story where he came in, but she decided it would be unwise to say such a thing at this present moment in time.  
David and Snow looked at each other sadly, then down at baby Neal who had his eyes closed and was sucking his thumb. They were relieved that they would **_never_** be like Louise's parents. From the way she had described them it sounded truly awful. Only eight years old and to be treated like that. They would **never** physically hurt their baby or even Emma like that. David slipped his arm round his wife's waist and kissed her forehead. Snow's eyes then looked at Belle who was still sat against the wall opposite them in the booth, tears were falling down her pink cheeks and she was cradling her belly. Snow could only guess that the beauty was probably thinking the same thing she was. Her thoughts were confirmed when Belle caught her gaze, looked at baby Neal, down at her stomach and then up at Snow and David again.

Gold led Louise over to the edge of the booth and took his seat next to Belle. When he noticed his wife crying he reached over to her and she leaned against him still holding her stomach with both her hands. Keeping hold of Louise's hand he wrapped his other arm around his wife's back and placed his palm on her right palm over her stomach. After kissing Belle in her hair Gold said to Louise "You can continue if you wish. But if not, you don't have to." Louise gave a small smile and squeezed his hand. She looked up at the others and decided that she would continue.

"So from that day on things were different for me. Gerald and Gertrude didn't seem to consider me their daughter anymore. I was more like a stranger in my own home. All the household maids and servants had been forbidden to speak a word to me. And they were not allowed to respond verbally if I spoke to them, they were only allowed to nod, shake their heads or give hand gestures. Anyone who disobeyed were permanently dismissed. Mum and Dad did occasionally speak to me if they had anything to say or tell me. But they never had feeling or expression when they did. I probably would have felt lost forever if it hadn't been for Giselle. Gerald and Gertrude had tried dozens of times to convince her never to speak to me again but each time she had strongly refused. So throughout my childhood Giselle had been my only comfort, the only one who truly loved me.

I will never forget the endless hours in which we played together. In the winter we dressed up as princesses, read each other stories in front of the fire, played hide and seek and chased each other round the huge house. In the summer we spent our time outside by the lake, running round the grassy hills and singing to all the animals that would always come when they heard our voices.  
We never went anywhere beyond the boundaries of our estate, mostly because our parents had told us that the woods were filled with dangerous beasts, bandits and robbers. This didn't matter while we were little kids. But when I became a teenager the two of us would go for long rides through the hills and mountains on our horses Valentine and Sandy. Valentine was mine, I named him so because of his strength and bravery as my loyal steed. Sandy who belonged to Giselle was just as loyal. We always referred to them as magical horses because they seemed to understand anything we said to them. Unlike many animals you crossed. Because as I said before, our singing voices seemed to summon any animal or bird around. This made our journeys even more enjoyable because we knew we were in safe hands."

Louise paused to take a sip of her drink then continued on. "When I turned eighteen this was around the time I would have been expected to get married. But Gerald and Gertrude were too busy beautifying Giselle that they didn't even bother to worry about me. By this time Giselle was fifteen and our parents were still constantly spoiling her with expensive dresses and jewellery. I probably should have been jealous of her, but I wasn't. This was because she often told them she didn't want the gifts and that she was going to give them to me instead. They couldn't argue because they believed it would be embarrassing if they had to return the expensive gifts. Giselle did sometimes accept the dresses and jewellery. But she often preferred to wear the dresses that she made for me and herself. For was a very talented seamstress and seemed to be able to make any clothing with a needle, thread and any piece of material. Our parents admired her work but said she was wasting her time when she made dresses for me too.

This was to be the year that our parents were going to help her find a suitable husband. But unfortunately something terrible prevented that from happening.  
One cold day Giselle and I were walking round the house together. When she suddenly said she wasn't feeling well. I was about to ask if she wanted to go to bed for a rest. But she collapsed in my arms before I could even ask. Her face had turned pale and sweat had broken out all over her. I managed to get Giselle to her room and laid her onto her bed.  
I called loudly for help and by the time our parents arrived they were just as shocked as I was. Gertrude collapsed on her knees beside the bed bursting into tears. Gerald turned on me with a murderous look in his eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pushed me against the wall and demanded to know what I had done to their precious daughter. Of course he would blame me first before any explanation. I shouted back to him that I had done nothing and that she had just collapsed into my arms. He cursed under his breath and shoved me aside making me fall to the ground hard. When I sat up I saw he had joined his wife's side and trying to awaken Giselle.

They had to summon for a doctor and I was made to wait outside while Giselle was being checked. Hours and hours seemed to pass by but I didn't move. I had to know my sister would be alright. When they came out at last I asked Gerald and Gertrude what was wrong with Giselle, but they just walked past me as if I wasn't there and hadn't even heard me. Their expressions were downcast and suffering so I knew I would get no answers from them. So I caught up with the doctor and asked him. He said that all that he had found out was that she had a fever, an aching chest and she could hardly move because the muscles in her body had become weak. But overall he did not know the cause of the illness or even what it was at all. So he was going to summon all the healers in the land that he knew, with hope that one of them might be able to identify what was wrong with Giselle.

Weeks passed but none of the dozens of healers that had visited knew what was wrong with my sister. Plus, none of their medicines had worked. And in all that time Giselle's condition had become worse and worse. She had not been able to leave her bed in all that time due to her weakened muscles. She didn't seem able to eat enough either, so she had lost so much weight and was beginning to look like a skeleton. Even worse, she had lost all her lovely hair which was a massive shock to everyone. In the end, the healers sadly told us that from what they saw, unless there was some miracle, Giselle probably wouldn't make it."

* * *

 **Author's Notes  
** I know that some of you may be wondering if Gabrielle A.K.A Louise is from a fairytale we know. The answer is no. She is character of my own creation. I named her Gabrielle after a dear friend of mine whom I sadly lost last year to bowel cancer. And Louise is a name that means "A Famous Warrior" and I felt it fitted her character. Since she has been through so much and yet she remained strong and brave.  
You probably all know the character Giselle. Not exactly the same as her story we already know, but in Once Upon A Time most things can surprise us. And I'm sure my story will too.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Flicker Of Light

**Chapter Three – A Flicker Of Light  
**

All around the diner everyone's faces were filled with sorrow and a couple of people were holding hands. Louise leaned against the seat of the booth still holding Rumple's hand. In the past thirty years she had missed his caring touch. So long ago and yet it still felt like yesterday when she had first met him. She looked deep into his gentle eyes as she recalled that wonderful memory.

* * *

 ** _Many years ago_**

 _The verdict on Giselle's life had broken all of us. The depression was so overwhelming, I couldn't bear the thought of Giselle dying. If she died then there would be no comfort_ _for me_ _in this world. She was the only one who really cared about me. Mum and Dad would not even bother to think about me. They would just spend the rest of their days mourning over Giselle. They wouldn't even care that they still had another daughter. But then again I had always seemed to have been nothing but a waste of space to them. My worst fear was that they would throw me out. They probably had wanted to do it years ago but Giselle's love for me had somehow kept me here. If Giselle died and they did throw me out of the house, I had nowhere to go. I didn't know anyone in the land other than those who worked on our estate. The only places I had ever travelled to were the hills and mountains, none of which would be any use to me if I was without a home.  
I wished more than anything there was a miracle that could save her. But somehow it was ridiculous to think that she would just get better on her own, she was almost gone already. Mum and Dad had spent endless hours sitting with her trying to encourage her to be strong and to hold on for them. I wasn't often allowed in to see her because Mum said it disturbed her and didn't help her health. But I knew that was complete and utter nonsense because she and Gerald sat with Giselle all the time now, so wouldn't that be disturbing for her too? _

_I decided to pay her a visit and luckily when I arrived I found she was alone. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and looked down at her still form. Her face was still so pale and the skin on her face was stretched so tight over her skull like the skin on a drum. Holding back the tears building up in my eyes I gently took hold of her bony hand and her eyes opened. She smiled just like she always did when she saw me. I begged her to stay with me and she told me that she was doing her best but there was nothing to grip.  
I sadly said to her "I have no one else…no one." Giselle told me that she had tried to beg Mum and Dad to be there and to care for me if she died. But all Mum had replied was "No sweetie, you are going to be alright. You need to live for us, your daddy and me. You have to go on living your life and make the two of us proud" They had no concern whatsoever for me. That was when I let my tears fall "It's over, I'm done for" I now knew that I was going to be kicked out for sure. But Giselle said firmly "No Gabby, you can't think like that. Please just promise something. If I do pass on, promise me that you will not give up on yourself. You are a strong, brave, smart, beautiful girl and you can achieve so many wonderful things. All you need is to have a little faith." That was probably the most loving thing my sister had ever given me. I smiled through my tears and leaned forward to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "Yes, I promise. And I promise that if a miracle won't just come on its own and save you. I will find a way to make one happen." When I leaned back she was smiling contentedly. "You go and do that Gabby."_

 _Later that afternoon I was pacing in the massive library for ideas, anything that could help. I concluded that no healer in the land could help her. So if no healer's medicine could cure my sister, then there had to be something else. I was suddenly hit with the idea that magic could probably save Giselle. However, that was an idea easier said than done. I was no magical being so how on earth could I accomplish that plan? I had heard of the fairies and their magic but I didn't know enough as to how to summon one. That was when I remembered a story I had told Giselle once when we were sat round a bonfire in the garden one summer night. "The legend of the Dark One"_

 _The tale was of one who went by the name Rumplestiltskin, who was possibly the most powerful sorcerer in all the land. Even though I knew he had dark and dangerous powers, he was possibly the only one with magic strong enough to save Giselle's life. He also had a reputation for making deals. Anyone could go to him and request for anything they wished and almost always, Rumplestiltskin was able to provide them with what they requested._  
 _I decided that I would set out on an expedition, find Rumplestiltskin and ask if he could provide me with a cure for Giselle. It seemed simple enough to go and simply ask if he could help. If he was able to then that would be perfect. Except there was the part where he would want something in return for granting my request. That was understandable, you can't get something like that for nothing. We had plenty of gold we could pay him, but according to the legend he had a magical skill that could spin straw into gold. So why would he take gold if he could just make it himself? That didn't matter though because I had other things that were worth a whole bag of gold. Jewels. I had dozens of them that Giselle had given to me. I hardly ever used some so I didn't mind parting with a precious piece or two. I was pretty positive that any man including Rumplestiltskin himself would accept an expensive jewel as payment._

 _I ran to fetch "The legend of the Dark One"_ _and a map of the land so I could find out where his castle was. It took me no time at all to pin-point the location. The castle was in a valley between the Dark Mountains which was less than a day's ride from here. Heart pounding, I immediately ran out of the library and asked a passing servant to saddle up Valentine for me. I dressed into my riding clothes and packed a small purse of jewels into my saddlebag. I left a note saying where I had gone in case anyone came looking for me. Though I doubted anyone would, the servants were still forbidden to ask or speak of me to Gertrude and Gerald. When that was done I ran down to the stables and found Valentine all ready to go. I attached the saddlebag, mounted onto his back and we were galloping off into the bright sunlight._

 _My journey through the unfamiliar land was unlike any I had ever had before. We galloped through a dark forest, villages and over a vast grassy landscape. I never understood why I had never done this before, journeying out just a little further than home. If I succeeded with this mission I would make a promise to do it more often. But first I had to save my sister._

 _It was around afternoon when I reached the Dark Mountains and the castle came into sight. The bricks of the castle were dark grey and the windows were shadowed. I would have been a liar if I said I wasn't frightened but I was. I mean I was heading straight towards the Dark One's castle. As we got closer even Valentine was slowing his pace, but being a brave steed he walked on until we reached the front doors. I dismounted, gave him a pat on his neck and took my purse out of the saddle bag. Heart pounding, I knocked on the massive doors and to my surprise they opened on their own. I stepped through onto a marble stoned floor. I stared around at the huge entrance hall. The walls were all grey stone with columns and in a corner was knight's amour on display. "Hello!" I called. There was no reply so I ventured forward towards the stone stairs at the end of the hall._

 _However when I was halfway there a high pitched voice behind me said "Can I help you, dearie!" I spun round in surprise. There standing in front of me must have been Rumplestiltskin, he was not at all what I had been expecting. His skin was a sparkling greenish gold, his brown shoulder length hair hung in messy waves, his eyes had massive reptilian-like pupils, his teeth were rotten and he was as lean and sharp as the blade of a sword. He was wearing a caramel coloured shirt, a bronze waistcoat, tight brown leather pants and black laced pointy-toe heeled boots.  
"Rumplestiltskin?" I asked. He extended his arms out and bowed "At your service" his voice, just like before was high and impish. "I'm Gabrielle" I said as I curtsied to him. He slowly approached me in slow strides "What brings you here to my humble abode, dear one?" he asked with a cheeky smile stepping to my right. "I need of your help." I said standing my ground as he stepped behind me. "Well of course you do." He replied. I let out a small gasp when his voice was suddenly whispering right into my left ear "I know how to recognize a desperate soul."_

 _As he leaned away and stepped slowly back in front of me he asked "What can I do for you?" I took a step towards him "I need a cure." His cheeky expression became soft "What ails you, child?" the impish tone also seemed to fade out of his voice making it sound more natural. "It's my sister, she's been very sick for weeks and no doctor can cure her. They said she only has little time left to…live." The Dark One was silent for a few moments then he said "How sad. Do they not know what is wrong with her?" I shook my head "No, it's an illness they have never encountered before. They've tried dozens of medicines but nothing has helped. She has just become weaker and weaker. And now she hasn't even got the strength to leave her bed." My voice was starting to sound panicked._  
 _The Dark One took a step closer to me. "I can tell from the sound of your voice that there is more than one reason why you are so desperate to save your sister." He was right in front of me now, so close that I could almost feel his breath on my skin. He reached up and moved a lock of my hair behind my shoulder with a pointy nailed finger. "There is something that you're scared of." His expression was curious but at the same time gentle. I nodded looking down at his boots. His hand rested on my shoulder "Come through Dearie, and tell old Rumple here your troubles."_

 _With his hand rested between my shoulders he led me through a pair of double doors into a grand hall. The carpet was a rich red, tapestry's hung on the walls, a long wood table stood in the centre of the room and all round were a number of podiums which had different artefacts on display. A sword, two rag dolls, a severed hand, a pointed sorcerer's hat, a golden fleece-like wrap hanging over a branch and a little teacup. In corner of the room next to a tall window was a massive spinning wheel. Obviously where he spun straw into gold._

 _He led me over to the long table, waved his fist upwards and in a flash the chair at the other end of the table magically appeared next to me._ _I was staring wide eyed from having witnessed real magic for the first time in my life. He noticed my stare. "Yes, magic can save a lot of time." he_ _gestured for me to sit down. Once I was seated he sat next to me at the head of the table. "Now, tell me dearie, what is troubling you?" I stared at him for a moment, this was not what I had been expecting at all. I never would have thought The Dark One would have a soft side to him. But then again you shouldn't judge someone until you get to know them properly. And this man… if he was a man, did seem to care.  
I sat back in the comfy chair and I explained how I and my sister were born into a rich estate. But for some reason my parents didn't seem to love me and that they gave all their love to my sister. "So you're not jealous of your sister? That she gets given everything and you nothing" he asked, I shook my head "No, well maybe a little but that doesn't matter. The main reason is that Giselle loves me and I love her. She's the only one that truly loves me and her love has kept me in my own home. I'm scared that if she dies my parents will kick me out and I'll have nowhere to go." Rumplestiltskin's expression was full of emotion as he watched me from where he was seated._

 _I sat up in the chair "So can you help me?" I asked. He rose to his feet "Perhaps, but first I need to see what is wrong with her." I understood completely, how could he find a cure if he didn't even know what he was treating? "If you want to come back home to look at her, you can ride with me." I suggested welcomingly but he shook his head. "No need for that dearie, why take a journey when I can see her from right here." I blinked in confusion and he strolled over to a side board that had a clock, a candelabra and a crystal ball on top of it. He brought the crystal ball over and placed it on the table. "Let's take a look" he said and waved his palm over it. The ball filled with a purple smoke and an image of Giselle's present frail form appeared inside it. Rumplestiltskin leaned in to have a closer look with his large reptilian eyes. I clenched my fist tight waiting for his answer. Keeping my own eyes on the image of my sister resting. Then to my surprise a smile stretched across Rumplestiltskin's face and he stood up straight. "Good news, I can help your sister and save her from this certain death." My heart leaped "Really?" he nodded "Yes indeed dearie, I can brew up a potion that will cure her. But before I do however, there is something else that we need to discuss."_  
 _  
He crossed his arms across his chest "I hope you're aware you can't have something like this for nothing." I nodded quickly "Yes, yes I was aware of that and I have brought you payment." I produced my purse. "Err…I'm sorry to disappoint you dearie, but I'm afraid I don't accept gold because I make it." I smiled "Yes I know, that's why I didn't bring gold." I reached into my purse and lifted out a pair of large diamond drop earrings. "Here, real diamonds" I offered holding my palm out to him. For a few seconds he was speechless as he looked at the earrings rested in my palm. Then he picked one up and examined it carefully. "You're willing to give up this pretty piece of jewelry. Surely they would look prettier in your ears." I took a deep breath. "My sister's life means more to me than a rock." I said sincerely. "Besides I'm sure you could find a better use for them than I." He didn't answer straight away, he was stood staring at the sparkling earring in his fingers. At last another smile crossed his face. "It so happens that just one of these earrings is worth more than the price for just the cure itself." My jaw dropped, I had not expected that. "And so in gratitude for your very generous payment dearie, I shall include a special addition to the potion." I slid the other earring back into the purse. "What's that then?" I asked. "Let's go up to my tower and I shall show you."_

 _I was prepared to follow him but once again he gave a wave of his fist and I was suddenly engulfed in dark red smoke. I drew in a sharp breath but just as suddenly as I was engulfed, the smoke dissipated completely. I was no longer standing in the grand hall, I was in a huge round room that was obviously his tower that he had spoken of. I was frozen in surprise from the magical transportation. "No need to be afraid, dearie. Why walk all the way up here when we can just poof up." He said "Poof" in his impish high voice.  
I stared round at the huge tower room. The floor was rich polished wood, the walls had shelves filled with row upon row of books and a dozen bottles and jars. In the centre of the room was a table with what looked like potion making equipment all over it. And left to the table was another massive spinning wheel._

 _I followed him to the table where he now stood. "Now then, let us get to work" He held his hand into the air and immediately a book flew out of the shelf behind him and into his hand. He opened it and flipped through a few pages until he came to the one he was looking for. "Ah, yes". He twirled his long finger in the air and a number of various bottles and jars came flying off the shelves and landed gently all around a small cauldron in the centre of the table. He picked up a china jug and poured a clear liquid into the small cauldron.  
For almost ten minutes he kept pouring, sprinkling and dropping different things into the cauldron. At the same time he kept saying things under his breath like "Fur of a black cat, pinch of pig fat, tooth of a werewolf, chameleon scales, dragon blood, feather of a crow" And loads of other things as well. At last when he stopped what he was doing he looked up at me. "Now for the final ingredient" He held out his hand palm to me. "I need one strand of hair from your head." "Why my hair?" I asked "Because to complete this cure we need an essence of family love. And to do so I need a bit of the relative who loves her the most." I immediately pulled a strand of my hair out, handed it over. He dropped it into the cauldron. A toothy grin stretched across his face "It's ready" he declared in a soft whisper._  
 _  
He dipped a ladle into the liquid and pored it into a small glass vial. The potion inside the vial glowed a beautiful aqua blue. "There you are dearie." He said handing me the vial. "When your sister drinks that she will be cured, but that is not all." I looked up at him "What else will it do?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice. He walked round the table to stand in front of me. "Remember the special addition I mentioned?" I nodded. "Well once your sister has swallowed it she will not only be cured of the illness, it will also restore her back to her former beauty. Seems only fair dearie, since you were very generous with your payment to me"_

 _I was so overwhelmed that for a moment I couldn't think of a thing to say. I couldn't believe that the potion I held in my hands was the answer to all my and Giselle's troubles. All I had to do now was return to her and have her drink it.  
And the Dark One, from what I had read, he was the most feared sorcerer in the land. Yet here he was. He had warmly welcomed me into his castle, given me his undivided attention and listened to my troubles. Accepted my payment and brewed up a magical cure for my sister that would restore her. Through my eyes, he didn't seem as dark as people had believed he was. He seemed so…human to me. It was almost too good to be true._

 _"Rumplestiltskin, I don't know how to thank you. This is more than I would have asked you for" I said in a small voice looking down at the glowing vial. He stepped closer to me and tipped my chin up to look at him. "It was nothing child, mainly because I feel you deserve this more than most who visit me. Now let's go back down." With another wave of his hand we were engulfed by the smoke and back downstairs in his grand hall. "What do you mean by you feel I deserve this?" I asked curiously. He gently placed her arm round my shoulders and as he led me from the room he said "Because I understand how it can feel to be to lose someone you love dearly. When it's the one you love most, you feel like you've not just lost them but a home as well. They almost feel like home to you, nothing is worse than to feel alone and without a home. And you dearie, are one that deserves a good home and someone to love you."_  
 _I had to turn away to quickly wipe away a tear that had escaped my eye. Rumplestiltskin turned me back round to face me and gently gripped the tops of my arms. "Now I suggest you hurry along home now and tend to your sister. But remember this dearie. If you should ever need my assistance again for anything at all, you are always welcome here and your sister too." More tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Yes, I'll remember. And thank you so much." He smiled warmly and we looked deeply into each other's eyes._

 _He walked me slowly to the doors and opened them with his magic. Valentine was still standing there patiently. He let out a small neigh of fear when he saw Rumplestiltskin but I held my hand up to calm him. "Easy boy." I slowly walked towards Valentine. The Dark One's hand that had still been rested on my shoulder travelled slowly down my arm to my hand as I walked away and soon fell away. I slipped the potion and my purse into the saddle bag, mounted onto my steed's back and looked down at Rumplestiltskin who was looking up at me with sympathy. I fought hard with myself not to let the tears still fighting behind my eyes to fall. "Goodbye…Rumple…stiltskin" I said sadly. "Goodbye Gabrielle, I do hope we'll meet again someday." He said quietly, the sympathy still not leaving his eyes.  
Slowly I turned Valentine around, gave him a gentle nudge with my foot and he was galloping off. I looked back as we were hurrying away and I can swear that Rumplestiltskin was still standing outside the castle watching me. Only when he and the castle had disappeared behind a mountain did I turn back round to look straight ahead and allowed my tears to fall._

 _The journey back home lasted the rest of the afternoon, by the time the white manor came into sight it was getting very dark. When we arrived in the stables I was lucky enough to find a servant there laying down fresh straw in Valentine's box. After dismounting I asked the servant to take care of Valentine and I hurried off, my saddlebag banging against my hip._

 _When I reached Giselle's room panting for air I peeped inside. She was alone and still lying on her bed, but she looked much worse, almost dead already. Her skin was as pale as chalk. Her face looked just like a skeleton skull with dark shadows over her eyelids. I sat down on the bed next to her and checked her pulse, it was still going but very weakly. Resting her bony hand down I said quietly to her. "Hang in there sis. You have no need to fear anymore, I have found the cure that will save you. I'll explain later but now I just need you to drink this for me." She let out only a weak moan in response, but that was alright. I removed the glowing vial from my bag and just as I was about to take the stopper off, an angry voice came from the door. "What do you think you're doing in here?!"_

 _I looked up to see Gerald and Gertrude standing in the doorway with looks of rage on their faces. "Out!" Gerald barked "Our daughter is inches from death and you're…." But he never got to finish because I stood up and shouted "Look!" Holding the glowing vial in front of me. "What the hell is that?" he spat. "It's a magical cure which I got from Rumplestiltskin." They both gasped. "Yes, I went to his castle today and he brewed it up himself. You don't need to worry, he isn't what people write him as. He is really very gentle and kind. And I bet all the gold in the mansion that once Giselle drinks this she will soon be on her feet and well again."_  
 _I turned and sat on her bed again and Gerald's threatening growling voice filled my ears. "You listen here girl, if you dare give that poison brew to **our** daughter then I'll…" Again I interrupted "No, this time **you** listen, both of you. You didn't mind the doctors giving Giselle all those medicines. None of them worked and she is dying anyway, so if this doesn't work (and I know it will work) at least she will know I tried to do something brave to save her in the end. And none of you are going to stop me from doing this. So please, just trust me on this" They both stared at me with stony faces._

 _Without another word I removed the glass stopper, turned round to Giselle who slowly opened her mouth for me. Ignoring the angry protests behind me, I poured the potion into her mouth. I waited then suddenly Giselle's whole outline seemed to glow, her colour was coming back into her face and spreading all over her skin. Her red curls grew back and the weight she had lost slowly grew came back. And she was breathing more evenly. "Giselle?" I asked leaning in close to her. But suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and roughly thrown across the room. I struck the wall next to the door and hit the floor landing hard on my left arm. It hurt a lot and I sat up and gripped my arm trying to stop the pain.  
I looked up to see the pair of them standing over Giselle. I got to my feet and backed slowly into the doorway. I saw Giselle open her eyes and sit up and at the same moment both Gerald and Gertrude pulled her into their arms. "Oh sweetie! Oh our precious girl! You're alive!" I knew in that moment that they weren't even thinking of me or what I had done at all. I had travelled far and bravely to obtain the cure which had saved her but that was nothing to them. All that mattered to them was that Giselle was alive and well. My efforts meant nothing. I turned and left the room still clutching my arm. When I was outside in the hall a couple of steps from the door I heard Giselle's sweet voice "Mum, Dad, where's Gabby? Where is she?" I waited, would they call me back? "Never mind about that sweetie." Said Gertrude "Oh I can't tell you how relieved I am. Daddy and I thought we had lost you forever." My heart dropped like a stone into my stomach. Of course they wouldn't call me back. I broke into a run. _

_I hurried into my room, threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I was completely hurt from my parents neglecting my heroism. But I was also crying for another reason as well. It was the same reason I had been crying earlier. It was because I hadn't wanted to leave Rumplestiltskin. I know I had only just met him but apart from Giselle he had been the only other person in my life to ever show me kindness, sympathy, understanding and generosity. It had been a new flicker of light amongst my ocean of loneliness. I badly wanted him here to comfort me, but he wasn't. I was all alone._

* * *

All around the diner many people including Emma, Regina were shedding tears. It was all worse than they could have imagined, the things Louise had endured. They all now knew why Louise and Gold knew each other, but it was almost impossible to believe how cruel Louise's parents had been to her. Their daughter had been a hero and yet they'd just ignored her heroic bravery and had concentrated all their worries on Giselle. Ok, she may have been ill but her sister had gone to face the Dark One alone. They could have lost her too if the Dark One hadn't been so generous and understanding. It was just so horrible.  
Emma turned to Hook who was looking at her with sad eyes and gave her a comforting kiss on her forehead. "What happened then?" Emma asked. Louise who had still not let go of Gold's hand looked over at Emma and then addressed the rest of the diner once again.

"Well while I was crying on my bed completely broken and lost. Giselle, the angel of my life came and gave me her everlasting gratitude. Her strength had been restored as well. She was quite flabbergasted when I told her of my journey to see Rumple. She looked upon me as a true hero from that day on and it truly cheered me up."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Well here we go! Finally got the next chapter completed.  
Please leave me your reviews and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sanctuary

**Chapter Four –** **Sanctuary  
** **  
**Gold gave Louise's hand an encouraging squeeze, he obviously knew what was to come.

"After Giselle had recuperated, our parents got back to preparing her to be a suitable bride for a worthy suitor. Giselle helped me herself but I told her that she would most likely be the first one to find a husband. I was right, because soon Giselle became engaged to Prince Edward of Andalasia. I didn't understand how it had happened so fast but there it was. Edward himself seemed a very sensible young man and I didn't see any reason why he wouldn't make a good husband for my sister. What's more, she would become a princess, maybe even be a queen one day.  
Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. Our parents were as proud as peacocks and couldn't stop showing off and boasting about how their daughter would become a royal. Giselle was happy too and I was specially requested by her to be her chief bridesmaid. It seemed it would be a day in which everyone would be happy, but in the end it wasn't. Our parents did something that destroyed everything."

* * *

 _ **Many years ago**_

 _On the evening of the engagement party we had a magnificent feast in our great hall with a mass of guests. I was seated at the high table but I had not been seated next to Giselle. I was made to sit far away from my family at the end of the table. After the main course our parents stood to tell the guests the plans for the wedding day. When they got to announcing the list of bridesmaids for my sister they didn't say my name. In fact throughout the whole of our parent's speeches they never mentioned my name once. Even when they told the story of Giselle's life, they told it as if she had been an only child. I was shocked and I noticed across the table that even Giselle was confused about this._

 _When the speeches ended she pulled our parents over to a dark corner of the hall and secretly gestured for me to follow. I did so and listened round the corner that they were standing. Gerald and Gertrude complained that it wasn't proper to whisper in corners like this, but Giselle insisted to know why they had not included me as a bridesmaid. They replied "It's because we have arranged things for... her to do on the day." Gertrude proceeded naming a whole list of jobs. When the long list ended Giselle exclaimed "But with that many jobs mother…she won't be able to attend the ceremony or even the dinner." Gerald leaned in closer to her and whispered. "Sweetie that's the whole point." My breathing stopped, was he serious? "We can't have her there dear. Don't you see? It would be an embarrassment on our family." Said Gertrude. "An Embarrassment!" Giselle gasped "What on earth are you talking about?"_

 _Gerald's voice followed "Honey, for many years now we have been keeping her existence a secret, it hasn't been easy but we've managed. When she was born we hoped she would have potential and grow into the young lady we had always wanted, but she was a complete disappointment. When you came into our lives, our luck had changed. You were just what we'd wanted, a daughter who could walk in her mother's footsteps with her beauty. We were scared that we were going to lose everything when you almost died. But by some unknown miracle you survived and all was well again. Now all our plans for you have worked out perfectly, soon you will be a princess at Edward's side and enchant the land with your beauty and nothing more."_

 _My heart had now jammed inside my chest. So this had been the reason they had neglected me all these years. Because I hadn't been beautiful enough for them! "But…mother…father…why?" Giselle sounded as though she was about to cry. "Now Giselle stop that!" Gertrude's snappy voice blurted out. "Don't you understand sweetheart? We kept her a secret for you. Because if the world even knew you had a sister that looks like she does we would be a laughing stock of the whole land. Now don't start crying you have no reason to this is a happy occasion and you'll spoil your lovely makeup"_

 _Then it happened. I stepped out in front of everyone and loudly announced that I was Giselle's older sister, the sister that our parents had neglected since Giselle's birth, just because I wasn't beautiful like her. I told them that I was the reason that Giselle had been cured from her illness. How I had journeyed to Rumplestiltskin and that he had given me the cure. Yet all my heroic efforts had just been ignored by our parents. And now they weren't even going to allow me to be at my own sister's wedding, all because I would be an embarrassment on **their** family. With tears filling my eyes I turned from the shocked guests to face Gerald and Gertrude's horrified faces and told them that I had had enough of them and that they meant nothing to me anymore. So I was going to leave them with **their** precious family forever and never return. Finally I wished Giselle a happy engagement and hoped it would be everything she dreamed of._

 _Picking up my skirts, I fled from the hall, passed all the guests who were standing out of their seats as I passed and outside to the stables. I mounted Valentine despite the fact I was wearing a big, delicate, fancy dress and charged off. As we galloped through the darkening evening, tears erupted from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. By the time we reached the dark forest it started raining heavily but I didn't care, anywhere was better than the hell I was leaving behind me. The place that was no longer home to me. On and on we raced, the cold rain soaked me through my dress that was being ripped by low passing branches and my lovely styled hair got blown loose and soaked too._

 _Soon I was approaching the only place I wanted to be right now. The Dark One's castle. I didn't wait till we reached the door, I halted Valentine when we reached the tall gates. The moment I dismounted I was off running towards the huge front doors in the pouring rain. Halfway there I tripped over my skirt and fell right into a big puddle. After picking myself up I hurried as quickly as I could towards the doors. They didn't open like last time so I pounded hard on them and screamed Rumplestiltskin's name again and again in desperation. When the doors finally opened I fell forwards onto the marble floor. The impact when I hit the floor hurt more than when I fell outside and I broke down crying again. A gentle hand turned me over onto my back and I was looking up into Rumplestiltskin's reptilian eyes._  
 _"Gabrielle!" he exclaimed in surprise "Rumple…oh Rumple" I wept, still on my back. It was really him. I should have been happy but I couldn't stop my tear-filled sobs. "Dearie, what is wrong?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. "And what happened to you?" he asked staring at my dishevelled appearance. I must have looked quite sight with my ripped dress, messed up hair and completely soaked through. Before I could answer I realized how cold I was and wrapped my arms round myself. He took my hands and his eyes widened "You're frozen though! Come, come"._

 _With his warm hand on my back he led me into the grand hall, where everything was still the same from last time. The Dark One walked me over to the huge fireplace where a massive fire was roaring away. The warmth from the fire that now touched me was just as soothing as sinking into a warm bath. I held my hands out close to the warmth and soon I wasn't shivering anymore. I finally turned my eyes to Rumplestiltskin who was still standing beside me. "Here" he said and in a puff of purple smoke a large white towel was in his hand. I took it and immediately wrapped it tight around me. "Thank you" I said finally smiling though the tears that were still wet on my face._  
 _I tried to dry myself but the stupid dress wasn't making it easy. Rumplestiltskin seemed to realize this too because he clicked his fingers. The ripped-soaked dress suddenly changed into a simple, white shift dress. It was sleeveless but it was also a thin material. Plus he'd removed my corset, stockings and shoes so I found it much easier to dry myself off. At least he hadn't made me naked. "Thank you" I said again feeling a bit embarrassed being half naked and barefoot. "It's no trouble at all" He said smiling kindly._

 _When I was done drying myself off, Rumpelstiltskin took the towel from me and threw it onto the fire. I gapped in surprise. He let out a high pitched giggle. "There's plenty more where that one came from dearie." In another puff of purple smoke he produced a thick blanket . "Here, put this round you" he said. I took it and wrapped it around me._  
 _The Dark One waved his hand and a red sofa in the corner next to a covered up mirror was suddenly behind me. "Please sit and tell old Rumple what happened" he said handing me a steaming cup of tea that I hadn't noticed. I watched him as he pulled up a chair from the table to sit close to me. As I took a sip of my tea I noticed that Rumplestiltskin was wearing the same clothes he wore last time, except his waistcoat which was a rich red like the carpet. I swallowed the tea which warmed me right down my toes. I explained everything that had happened at the banquet and The Dark One listened closely, his eyes never leaving me._

 _When I finished The Dark One's eyes had filled with the same sympathy that I had seen last time. I got to my feet, set the empty cup on the table, walked over to one of the windows and looked out at the falling rain. "I can't go back there, that place isn't home anymore." I didn't hear him move but when he responded I could tell that he was standing right behind me. "What made you come back to me then dearie? I'm the last person that anyone would come to if they were in this state." I understood why no one would come to him. The Dark One was one to be feared. But he didn't seem to realize what I felt towards him. I didn't turn to face him and kept staring out the window. "I came here because…apart from Giselle, you are the only other one in my whole life that has ever shown me kindness." I quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye. "And I don't know anyone else in the land." A long silence followed as I waited for his response. Just as I was wondering if I should break it, a shout came from the hall "Gabby!" I knew that voice anywhere "Giselle!"_

 _I hurried into the hall and there she stood pulling back the hood of her cloak. "Giselle! How did you know I was here?" I asked. She smiled "Where else would you have gone? And you're my sister so I know a thing or two about you." I couldn't help smiling with her as she took my hand. "Well how did you find this place?" I asked. "I found the book in the library you'd left on the arm chair."_  
 _Her gaze was then caught by something behind me and her eyes widened in awe. I turned and saw Rumplestiltskin watching us from the door of the grand hall. "My goodness! Is that him" Giselle hissed in my ear "Yeah" I hissed back. He strode towards us with a wide grin on his face. "So this is your sister, the one you told me so much about dearie?" I nodded and stepped aside "Giselle, this is Rumplestiltskin" Giselle did an awkward curtsey still staring at him as he did the same bow he'd done when we'd first met._

 _When they'd both straightened up Giselle couldn't seem to find her voice so I decided to break the silence "Why did you come Giselle? The wedding…" But she interrupted me. "There is no wedding anymore sis." My jaw dropped, was she serious? "The moment you fled I announced that I couldn't marry Edward. I realized that if I ever do marry someone it will be for love, and I'm not in love with Edward. The only reason I accepted the marriage in the first place was that I thought it would be good for the family. But I was wrong, because Mother and Father don't feel like a family to me anymore. Especially after all they have done to you." I nodded trying not to cry again._

 _"So what will you do?" I asked. "Well when I return I'm going to have a word with Mother and Father. I'm going to tell them that I will no longer be their puppet doll for them to control anymore. But what about you? Do you not want to come back with me? I'm sure I can lay down some lines and make Mother and Father be more civil to you." My smile left my face. I stepped away from her, walked over to the open front door and stared out at the falling rain. "No, I can't return there. That awful place is not home." I looked back round at Giselle again "Not anymore." Giselle came forward and took my hands again "I understand Gabby, If you don't want to then that's fine." I relaxed and my gaze dropped down to the marble floor. "Do you know where you're going to go now then?" Giselle asked. I looked back up at her "I still need to figure that out." She nodded "Of course, you do just that sis." She stared out of the open doors. "Well I'd better get back." I nodded and we both hugged each other close, the blanket falling from my shoulders._

 _When we let go she turned back at Rumplestiltskin who had been silently watching us. "Before I leave I want to thank you Rumplestiltskin. For helping me and my sister. I honestly don't know what we would have done without your help." He grinned "Well I could tell that your sister was one in desperate need. And a desperate soul like her deserved to have her troubles ended." Giselle nodded and started to head out the doors when she halted in the doorway. "Gabby" she said turning round. "I know you need time to figure out where you're going to go. So how about you meet me tomorrow on the mountain where we used to always ride. Then you can tell me your decision." I pondered this for a few seconds then said "Yes, I'll meet you there." We kissed each other on the cheek and Giselle pulled her hood up over her head. I watched her as she headed outside. It was still raining but not as heavy as before. She mounted Sandy who was stood by the gates with Valentine and galloped off._

 _When she was out of sight I still didn't move. I heard Rumplestiltskin coming up behind me. Then he wrappped the blanket back round me again "Don't catch your death ,dearie" I smiled and pulled it tight round me. "Thank you" His hand then touched my shoulder. "You go back in front to the fire. I'll join you in a minute." I nodded and walked back through. The warmth from the fire was very welcoming. I watched the flames flickering and dancing as they burnt the wood._  
 _When Rumplestiltskin returned he shut the door behind him and gave me a gentle smile "Your horse is now in the stable out back." I nodded in thanks, at least Valentine was out of the rain and the cold. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked coming towards me "Much. Thanks."_  
 _When he joined my side he asked "So don't you know where you will go now?" I shook my head sadly "No" I sat down on the red sofa again and stared at the patterns in the carpet. "Yes, I do recall you telling me that if you were kicked out you'd have nowhere to go." Still staring at the floor I said "Except I wasn't kicked out, I left on my own accord. Even so, you're right. I have nowhere now." Silence followed this truth and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling and spitting of the fire._

 _Rumplestiltskin broke the silence and said something amazing. "Gabrielle, you could always stay here if you wish." My heart stopped in my chest and I slowly looked up at him "What did you say?" I asked as a lump forming in my throat. He gently replied "Well you need a home, you know no one else in the land except me. And the last thing I want is for you to die alone out there cold, hungry and alone. So yes, if you wish to stay for a while, you're more than welcome." Still frozen with disbelief I looked deep into his face which showed nothing but earnestness and sincerity. My god! He was being serious. I could stay here in this huge and magnificent castle with him. It was almost too good to be true. I tried to say something but no words would come. The lump in my throat had become so big that I couldn't speak. He stayed silent too waiting for my reply and I swallowed hard to get rid of the lump._

 _Then, I don't know what made me do it. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms round his neck. He stiffened in surprise at my touch and was frozen with shock. I shut my eyes and a wave of fresh tears fell down my cheeks. "Thank you" I wept "Thank you so much…Rumple" My heart fluttered when I spoke the shorter version of his name. He relaxed against me and finally raised his arms to return the embrace._

 _I don't know how long we held each other but I didn't let go of him. Half because I wanted to feel a comforting touch from another to take away the pain that was burning within me, and half because there was something else, something I couldn't understand. It was almost like, a part of me had been missing all my life. And now as I was hugging him I now felt somewhat complete for the first time in my life._  
 _What was it about this man (if he really was a man) that made me feel complete? Could it be true love? I did not know. When I'd first met him it didn't feel like love at first sight. At least I'm not sure if it was because I hadn't wanted to leave him. Just being here with him had felt like something more than the place I thought was my home before. Either way I didn't know the true reason why I felt like this, but I didn't care. I was complete and happy._

* * *

Louise and Gold were smiling so brightly at each other while Belle watched them, her tears were gone, replaced with a happy smile. Snow and David were smiling happily together as well. Emma and Regina however were confused. Yes they were happy when they'd heard how Gold had given her a sanctuary. But the thing that confused them was the bit where Louise had spoken about being incomplete, and she had not known what it was about Gold that made her feel so complete.

"So the castle became a new home for me. After sleeping comfortably in my new bed I woke up the next morning feeling very happy with myself. I had no need to worry anymore. I had a home and no reason to fear being alone or cast aside. All that there was left to do was to journey to the mountain and tell Giselle of what Rumple had given me. I only hoped that she would approve but I was pretty sure she would. I was older than her and she knew I could take care of myself. I also wondered if she even had a plan on what she was going to do.

So after I saddled Valentine I journeyed back one last time back down that familiar road. Except I didn't take the road which led to the manor I took the rocky road which led up to the mountains. When I met up with Giselle and told her what Rumple had done she was very happy for me. I asked what she had planned, she said that she wanted to have a fresh start in a new land and had decided to travel to the kingdom of Andalasia where Prince Edward lived. From the things he had told her, it sounded like a calm and peaceful land. I was alright with that and also wished her the best of luck.  
Just before we parted she gave me a bag which had some things that she didn't want me to go without. If I was never going to return to the manor then Gerald and Gertrude would've probably sold them. So then we parted and went our separate ways. Inside the bag were a few of my favourite books, a purse of money and another filled with my jewellery. Most of the jewellery had been gifts from Giselle so at least I wouldn't have to miss them.

The months I spent with Rumple were wonderful. He allowed me to do whatever I wanted and to go where ever I wanted. I had been allowed to do that before at the manor. But what made it better here was that I was in the company of someone who cared about my feelings. I never thought I would find another who would understand me. It was more wonderful than I ever imagined it would be. I was also very intrigued by Rumple's magical skills and he showed me loads of amazing things including how to recognize different potions. I refused his offer to learn how to do magic because I didn't need magical solutions to my problems anymore.

There was a point where I once again questioned what it was about Rumplestiltskin that made me feel complete. I contemplated whether it might actually be true love since I couldn't think of any other reason why. But soon I decided it couldn't be true love because I found out that Rumple had already had a true love. He told me of a beautiful women whom had loved him despite what he was and how he looked. But sadly had lost her when she committed suicide. So I decided not to confess my feelings because I felt it would be cruel. Since his heart already belonged to someone else."  
Louise looked a little embarrassed and didn't look at Gold who was regarding her with confused expression. He was quite surprised that she had had those sort of feelings for him. "So you can imagine how happy I was earlier when I found out that Belle was alive." Gold and Belle both smiled.

"I almost lost track of how long I'd spent with Rumple, but soon I decided that I wanted to get out there and see more of the land which I had never seen. Even though I didn't want to leave Rumple I promised him that once I'd seen enough I would return to him. After I packed some provisions and said a sad goodbye I rode off on Valentine.

My journey was long and I saw so many amazing places. But I can't tell you all of that now because we'll be here all night if I do. Anyway I did eventually return to Rumple's castle but found it empty. I waited all day but he didn't return. So I called his name to summon him but still he didn't come. I found the crystal ball and somehow miraculously as I held it in my hands it showed where he was. Rumple had been imprisoned in a underground jail that blocked magic. Which explained why he didn't come when I called. So I leapt onto Valentine and galloped to where this jail was. While I made a quick stop in a village that was near Snow and Charming's castle, I was told about the dark curse from a few people. I immediately feared the worse for Rumple and that he would be left alone."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Here's another chapter where Rumple shows the love in his heart to a desperate soul.  
I hope you've enjoyed it please review ; )


	5. Chapter 5 - Unbreakable Bond

**Chapter Five – Unbreakable Bond**

 ** _Many Years Ago_**

 _Hearing news of the dark curse had scared me like you wouldn't believe. If everything I loved would be ripped from me that would mean Giselle and Rumple. So quickly I whistled for a dove and sent it to_ Andalasia _with a message for Giselle, telling her of the curse and to come back as fast as she could.  
Once the bird flew away I and Valentine sped to the mines where I knew Rumple was being held prisoner. When I arrived I stopped some way away so no one would see me and left Valentine in the safely of the forest. I peeped through the leaves of a bush and watched the mine entrance where the guard stood. I waited for the opportunity to make my move. I guessed he was about to leave because there was a carriage waiting on the road with four white horses and a coachman waiting. Then it occurred to me that the carriage looked far too rich and grand for guards of a jail to be taking a ride in. _

_But then something happened I was not expecting. Stepping out from the entrance of the mines was none other than Snow White and Prince Charming themselves. I gaped at the sight of them. I had heard of them while I was on my travels but never thought I would actually see them. She truly was the fairest in the land and Prince Charming was indeed very handsome. As I watched them removed a pair of long dark cloaks I heard the conversation they were having. "Snow you didn't have to tell him her name you know" It was then that I noticed that Snow was pregnant as she cradled her stomach. "Charming, I'm a women of my word. I made a deal with him. Anyway we had to know." He nodded but still looked uncomfortable. "I still don't understand why he wanted to know our daughter's name. Of all the things he would have wanted why that? Surely he would have wanted to be freed." Snow paused at the carriage door. She stared back at the mine entrance then said to her husband "Well, none of us know what really goes on with Rumplestiltskin." And with that they climbed into their carriage and it drove off._

 _All day long I waited. After Snow and Charming had left the single guard at the entrance had become two. There was no way I could get past both of them. If I just waltzed up requesting an audience they would probably dismiss me or escort me to see him. But I wanted to speak with Rumple alone. If the guards knew I was a friend of The Dark One then they would probably imprison me too. And that was the last thing that had to happen to me right now._

 _By the time darkness fell I went back to Valentine to give him some food and have a bite to eat myself. Suddenly I heard panicked voices. I grabbed my small shoulder bag and went back to peep through the bush. In the light of a glowing lamp hanging in the entrance, both the guards were speaking in worried panicked voices. "No! I'm serious." The taller guard said. "I went in and I heard it with my own ears. The Dark One was speaking with the Evil Queen." The shorter guard looked dumbfounded "But I've been standing the whole time and I never saw her" The tall guard shook his head. "You fool! You forget she has dark magic too. And if what I heard is correct, she is going to cast the curse very soon." The shorter guard dropped his spear. "No! I need to go! I need to warn my family." The taller guard nodded "Yes me too! I must find my brother" They both stared at the dark entrance and the shorter guard said "Don't you think it will matter if we…" The taller guard shook his head again. "No, just leave him. He can't get out of there and no one will be thinking of him. Let's go." The shorter guard hurried away and the taller followed fast after him._  
 _  
Once they was out of sight I leapt out from the bush and ran to the entrance. Oh, this night was going better than I'd expected. I was now able to go free my friend and he could probably think of a way to get me and my sister to safety. I was about to enter when I noticed the black cloaks that Snow and Charming had left. Fearing there may be more guards I picked up a cloak and donned it. The only weapon I had on me was a dagger strapped at my waist, but it would be no match for a sword. So it would be better to blend in with the darkness. Once I was wrapped in the cloak I made my way through the entrance._

 _My excitement had turned to anxiousness as I made my way down the dark tunnels. The rocky walls had burning torches attached so it was good I didn't bring the lantern. On and on I walked, searching for the cell. I was tempted to call Rumple's name but I still feared there'd be more guards. Soon I came to a sharp corner and slowly approached it, my heart pounding. Just as I was about to step round it, a familiar high pitched voice rang out from round the corner. "It's no use hiding dearie! I know you're there! Step out and show yourself!" My god! It was him! "Rumple!" I cried hurrying out from round the corner and pulling back my hood. There behind a wall of iron spiked bars was Rumplestiltskin. His cheeky expression changed to disbelief. "Gabrielle?!"_

 _I ran forwards and when I reached the bars I reached through and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Oh Rumple, I missed you" He reached a hand through the bars to touch my shoulder too, his expression still disbelieving. He replied in that voice which wasn't high and cheeky, the soft, gentle voice which he had always used with me. "And I you. But how did you find me?" I touched his hand with my other one. "Rumple, your hands are frozen! What have they done to you?"  
He didn't answer my question. "Gabrielle, how did you know I was here?" I decided to answer him "I went to your castle but you weren't there. I found your crystal ball and it showed me you were here." He blinked in shock "What?! But that's not possible. The crystal ball only responds to me. How did you do it?" I squeezed his cold hand in mine and said "I just held it in my hands and thought of you." He seemed even more confused but I decided to get to the point why I was here._

 _"Rumple, I heard about the curse and I need your help." For some reason his expression turned cheerful. "Everyone has been coming to me asking about the curse. First Snow White and Prince Charming, then the Queen and now you." I nodded quickly "Yes! I saw them leave earlier and the guards heard you talk with the queen" I turned and hurried over to the rope mechanism that obviously opened the jail door. "It's ok now Rumple, I'm going to set you free" He looked thoughtful but shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary Dearie." I froze in surprise then made my way back to him. "Why?" His expression became earnest. "You need to understand Dearie. The reason why is because I'm exactly where I want to be." I stared at him. This wasn't making any sense._

 _Out of nowhere I asked "What did the queen want?" He grinned "She was having trouble casting the curse and wanted to know what she'd done wrong, so I told her what to do." I gasped "You told her how to cast it! But why would you…?" I didn't finish the question. Just the look on his face answered that question. I suddenly understood and he nodded. "Yes, I was the one who gave her the curse. So I know how it works and what it will do." I could not believe it. Rumple had given the queen the curse that was going to tear us all away from everything we loved. Then again he was still The Dark One._

 _He placed his hand back on my shoulder. "Do you remember when I told you about Baelfire?" I nodded "Yes, your son that you were separated from." I remembered full well when Rumple had told me of his beloved son Bae. "You see, for so many years now I have searched for a way to find him. And for so long I found nothing, then I discovered something that would take me to the land he was taken to. That dark curse. I knew the consequences of the curse but it is the only way I'll be able to find him." That I understood but there was clearly more.  
"Why didn't you cast it yourself then?" I asked. "Two reasons. First I saw in the future that the curse would be cast by Regina. Secondly I couldn't cast the curse myself even if I wanted to. Because in order to do so, you have to sacrifice the heart of the thing you love most." Of course! Rumple could never have done it himself. "And doesn't Regina have anything to lose?" Rumple nodded "Her father" I then concluded, if he had only just told the queen, how much time did we have left?_

 _Quickly I said "Rumple you have to think of a way to help me and Giselle. I don't want to lose her forever, or even you." His hand slipped up to the side of my neck and he seemed deep in thought. I waited then he said "I might have something to help you" My eyes lit up. "Really? Tell me!" I said excitedly with a smile, but he didn't return a smile. "The thing is I was planning to use it myself but I feel that you need it more than I do." His voice was gentle but there was a hint of sorrow in it. "What is it?" he smiled showing his dirty teeth. "Open the cell and I'll show you"_

 _I went back over to the rope mechanism and pulled on the leaver. The rope travelled downwards and with a rumble the massive barred wall raised up like a portcullis._ _Seeing that he was free I hurried over to him and flung my arms round his neck. He returned the embrace with a small chuckle. My smile faded as I caught the smell of his hair that now tickled my cheek. It must have been quite a while since he last bathed. But I didn't care, I felt happier that I was no longer seeing him from behind bars._

 _When I released him he pulled a vial from his clothing filled with a glowing blue liquid. "Listen carefully dearie. When the curse hits us, we will all be transported to a land without magic and we will all end up in the same place. We will not remember who we are except Regina who is the only one who will remember. But before I gave her the curse, I created this. I was going to use it for myself but I feel you and your sister deserve it more than I do." I stared at the half full glowing vial "What will it do?" I asked "It has certain effects from the curse. When you arrive in this new land, the magic of the potion will protect your memories and your loved ones will remain with you." This was too good to be true "But can't all three of us drink this?" Rumple shook his head sadly "I afraid only this much potion will work on one or two people."_

 _I stared at him. "But..." He stopped me "No listen, there is something good about this, Dearie. You and your sister will be safe. You won't lose each other and you'll have all your memories. But only one part of the curse that will affect you. Once it's cast, time will stop for us." My eyes widened. "So I'll stay eighteen forever?" He chuckled "No, the curse will last for only twenty-eight years. This is where Snow White's baby comes in"  
I crossed my arms "What about her baby?" I asked "The child is the product of true love. You see, when I created the curse I created another potion made from the true love of Snow White and Prince Charming. And true love can break any curse, so I placed a single drop on the parchment. So she will be the one to break the curse, sometime after her twenty-eighth birthday. Pretty soon she will be travelling to the land too, but in a way where she won't be affected by the curse at all. And all we'll need to do is wait until she finds us and saves us all."_

 _It was a lot to take in but I now understood everything. But there was one last thing that bothered me "And you are willing to go with the others and be affected completely by the curse." He nodded "I have nothing to lose right now. So it won't be too bad for me. Regina has promised me a good life in this new land in return for me telling her how to cast the curse. So the twenty-eight years might be good for me, who knows I could become a better man for when I find my son. And there is one more thing. I'm happy that Snow White and Prince Charming came to see me, because they've provided me with something useful." "What was it?" I asked. "The name of their daughter. I needed it because including the true love potion did something else to the curse. A plan B, just in case something went wrong and I didn't keep my memories. And now when the time comes that I meet her I will regain my memories once I hear her name."_

 _That was all very well except that only I and my sister could use this precious potion which he now handed me. I stared at it then slipped it into my bag. I felt a lump in my throat and tears building in my eyes. "Gabrielle?" he asked. I couldn't help it, I threw my arms round him again and hugged him tight as my tears fell. "Oh Rumple." I cried "I wish you could come with me." As he hugged me back his hand came up to stroke my hair. "I do too dearie, but we can't have everything. I learned that a long time ago." I nodded remembering his story. "Do you promise that we will see each other again?" He pulled me back and held me at arm's length "I'm sure we will dear. When the curse is broken I'm sure, being the clever girl that you are, you will find us yourself." I nodded "I'll do my best" I gave him another hug and more tears fell._

 _"There is one last thing I need you to do for me." I say with my cheek against his shoulder "What might that be dearie?" I leaned back but kept hold of his bony calloused hands. "When you regain your memories of me Rumple. I don't want you to ever speak of me or my sister, not of us or of the time we spent together. Because I want me and Giselle to be safe. And if someone finds out then the Queen may find out too and she'll come marching after us and do something awful. So please, promise me you will keep my existence in your life a secret." The Dark One gently took hold of the tops of my arms. "Gabrielle, my dear friend. You have my word."  
I smiled warmly and then reached into my purse "There's something that I want you to take, to remember me by." I brought out a gold ring with a big round stone in the centre. "Take this ring Rumple and you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." He took the ring and looked at it then tried on the third finger of his right hand. Looking back up at me with a smile he put his palm on my cheek. "Thank you so much. I'll keep it close to me forever. It will be a token of our friendship." _

_I don't know what made me do it. I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. His eyes widened in amazement like I'd never seen before and I managed to smile through the tears that were still dripping down my cheeks. This time he took hold of me and pulled me close. I hugged him as though I would never let go. "I'm going to miss you so much Rumple." I wept. "And I'll miss you too." He sounded as though he was trying to hold back his own tears. The hug lasted much longer than I expected, but it showed that Rumple didn't want me to go either. Our friendship had always been a strong bond that was unbreakable._

 _Eventually we let go and he led me over to the rope mechanism. I didn't want to do it but no one could know that I was here. My heart breaking, I took hold of the leaver and Rumple stepped back into the cell backwards not taking his eyes off me. Once he was in I lifted the leaver, the rope travelled up and the barred wall came down with a clamp. I ran back over, clung to the bars and continued to cry. Rumple came over and placing his hand on my cheek he kissed my forehead. "Go now, find your sister." I nodded and took his hand. "Goodbye… Rumple" I choked through my tears. "Goodbye Gabrielle" he said. I stepped back slowly and our hands slipped from each other's touch. When I reached the corner I sadly turned round and took off running. Outside I threw off the dark cloak and hurried over to Valentine who was still waiting and we charged off to find Giselle._

* * *

Louise looked up at everyone. "Giselle and I met up and just as Rumple had said, the potion brought us to this land. We ended up in New York where we spent the first few years getting to know this new world. Giselle kept her name, but I changed mine to Louise because I no longer wanted to go by the name that Gerald and Gertrude had named me. I wanted to be who I was, not the girl they had wanted me to be. So we both went by the names Louise and Giselle Bowen.  
After some time we travelled across the Atlantic to London. We lived there for twelve years and found it a fascinating city. While we were there I became quite fond of their stage shows and developed a taste for performing arts. So I went and studied it at a college and graduated with high marks. Then I performed in a couple of shows which was a lot of fun and I met so many amazing people. Giselle however decided to pursue her talent in fashion designing. She too went to a college and graduated like me with good marks. She joined a dress making company and became quite successful in the business.

We loved living in London but we couldn't stay there because we weren't aging. And of course after the twelve years we were too young to pass as girls in their late twenties. So we moved back to New York and pretended to be eighteen and fifteen again. I continued to pursue performing arts and got into shows on Broadway and Giselle started her own fashion business called "Andalasia Fashions".  
Seven years ago she fell in love with this young man called Robert who worked for a wedding organizing company. We did tell him who were really were. He was dumbstruck at first, but didn't need too much persuading. Anyway they both got married and gave birth to a beautiful daughter called Morgan. Since then we have all been a happy family"

Everyone in the diner was now smiling as Louise told that final part of her story. Snow White then asked "How did you find us then?" Louise put her now empty glass back on the serving counter. "Well, after the twenty-eight years had passed Giselle and I waited for a sign, but in the two following years that passed there was nothing. So we started to loose hope of ever finding you. From what we had learnt, this world was massive and you could have been anywhere. And trying to find you ourselves would have been impossible.

But then came that day when I was walking through the city when something unexpected happened. I saw a man on a bike being chased by another man astride a horse. And I realized who the man on the horse was. But I didn't recognize him by sight, oh no. You see, ever since I and Giselle arrived in this world some strange magical gift seemed to come to me. This gift somehow enables me to see people's pasts. But it's not so simple that I can see so many people at once, in order for it to work I have to focus hard on the person I'm trying to read. So when I saw this man chasing the other man by riding a horse I found it quite out of this world. So I focused hard on him and I saw who he really was." Louise looked right at the booth where Regina, Henry, Robin and Roland were sat "It was you Robin Hood."

Everyone now looked at Robin who was regarding Louise with amazement. "But…but I didn't see you." he said. Louise shook her head. "No you wouldn't have because you were too busy wrestling the man who had stolen Marian's bag, plus I wasn't standing close enough for you to even notice me. I had focused so hard on you that it had made me tired. Because it takes a lot of effort to use my gift, I don't usually manage to see all from people's past and I only end up exhausting myself. Anyway from what I had managed to see, I found out where Storybrooke was and how to get here."  
Regina then spoke up "But that was months ago. Why didn't you come here straight away?" Louise smiled "It was because earlier that same day I had been cast as the leading lady in a show that had become a favourite of mine and one that I had dreamed of performing for a long time. So I made a plan to spend a few months playing the part then I would come and find Storybrooke. Getting to be a leading lady on a stage is definitely one of the most incredible experiences of my life.  
So when the time came, I followed the directions I'd seen in Robin's memories and well here I am. It was quite a journey I can tell you" Louise finally stopped, she was becoming tired from talking so much. "So there you are, that's the story of my life." She looked at the windows and saw that it was starting to get dark.

David got to his feet "Well Louise, if you are wishing to stay then you are most welcome." "Thank you David. And yes I will be staying here that has always been my plan." Gold stood up as well "You won't need to worry about getting a room here. You can come and stay with us if you wish." Louise turned to face him "Really?" The pawnbroker placed his hand on her shoulder "Of course. We have a spare room or two over at my place that I'm sure you'll love." Louise wrapped her arm round his waist "Thank you, so much" she said gratefully and grabbed her coat.

The diner emptied slowly. Just as Louise was leaving she was stopped by Tinker Bell who was holding her phone. She asked if Louise would wait a while because Mother Superior was on her way and was wishing to meet her. Louise said she would wait.  
Once they all were out in the cool breeze Ruby arrived with Louise's bags and placed them on one of the outside tables near the wooden arch. Louise leaned against the same table, Belle sat down in a chair and Gold stood behind her with his hands rested on her shoulders. All three of them looked up at the fading daylight in the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

It took a long time completing this chapter. I hope you like how I set the story to blend in with the one we already know so well in Once Upon A Time. In the next chapter there will be a big surprise.  
Don't forget to leave me your reviews PLEASE. I need to know what you think of this story.  
Kind Regards ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - The Lost Girl

**Chapter Six – The Lost Girl**

 ** _One Day Ago_**

 _Both of Louise's bags were sitting by the front door of the huge, posh New York apartment. One was a rucksack the other was a heavy looking duffle bag. Not far from them was a six year old girl wearing a pink dress and holding a plastic fairy wand. She was sitting against the wall staring at the bags and looking miserable. Louise came into the hall followed by her sister Giselle and Robert, Giselle's Husband. The three of them were talking cheerfully until Louise spotted the little girl sitting in the hall._

 _"Morgan?" she stepped over and kneeled down in front of her. "Honey, what's the matter" she asked placing a hand on her small arm. "I don't want you to go Aunt Lou." Said Morgan sadly "I love having you here" Louise smiled and touched Morgan's other arm "I know sweetie, but I'm afraid I have to go. This is a very important trip I need to take. Aunt Lou has been planning this journey for a few years now." Morgan looked as if she was about to cry and quickly she threw her arms around Louise's neck._  
 _"Take me with you" she wept. Louise chuckled gently as she hugged her niece. "I'm sorry Morgan, but I'm afraid I need to go alone." Louise gently broke away but still held Morgan's arms. "Besides I need you here sweetheart. I need you to be a big girl for me and look after your parents. Can you do that?" Morgan looked into her Aunt's eyes and gave a small nod. Louise leaned forward and kissed the little girl on her cheek before giving her another big hug. "I'll will miss you too, sweetie" Morgan hugged her tightly then let her go and the two of them got to their feet._

 _Louise turned to Robert and Giselle. "I hope you'll find them." Said Robert stepping forwards. Louise nodded "Well I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to find them, no matter what." Robert smiled proudly "Spoken like a true hero" he said and leaned in to hug her. "Good Luck" he said quietly and Louise nodded against his shoulder. "Thanks Robert" When they broke apart he picked his daughter up into his arms._

 _Louise turned to Giselle who looked like she too was on the brink of tears. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the younger women asked. Louise nodded and spoke earnestly "Giselle my sister, I know the life we once knew has seemed like nothing but a memory to you for a long time now. But it has always been more than a memory to me. It_ _ **was**_ _my life. When I was with him I felt more complete than I had ever felt in my whole life."  
Giselle held an arm out gesturing round the huge hall. "Even more than the life we've created here?" she said in a sad voice. Louise took her sister's hands "Yes, I'm afraid so. But it doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed any of it. Because so many wonderful things have happened here. I got the chance to witness you finding your happy ending." Giselle seemed to understand but her eyes were still watery. "But your happy ending is something else altogether." Louise didn't answer straight away she took a while to contemplating her answer. "The truth is Giselle, even after all these years, I've never truly known what I wanted my happy ending to be. But I know that in order for me to find out, I have to find him." Giselle smiled through her tear-filled eyes and squeezed her sister's hands "Then you go now and find him."_

 _The sisters lovingly embraced each other close and whispered their goodbyes. Once they released each other Louise pulled on her blue coat. Then she put her rucksack on her back and picked up her duffle bag. She stood by the front door and gave the three of them one last smile before heading out of the door and setting out on her journey._

* * *

Outside Granny's Diner in the early evening light, the group were still assembled. Louise was leaning against one of the tables next Gold and Belle. The others including Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Hook, Henry and Roland were standing together on the pavement talking.

Louise's gaze moved to Tinker Bell who was standing at the wooden arch below the hanging lights and was looking down at her phone. She stood up and went to join her. The small blonde lowered her phone and leaned against the arch. "I hope Blue get here soon, because there's more than one reason why I want her to see you." Louise's expression became interested. "Why's that?" Tink stared hard at Louise as if she was trying to read her. "I don't know what it is. But ever since I laid eyes on you earlier…there's something about you that I can't quite see properly."  
Puzzlement replaced Louise's look of interest "What do you mean?" The young fairy tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "We fairies have a similar gift to the one you described earlier. We can see who a person is and their past. But fairies like me who are still learning can't see as clearly as the more experienced ones like Blue. So when I try to look at you now, it's like trying to focus on a TV with bad reception. It's too blurry and unclear." Louise was amazed. The fairies had a similar gift to her, how curious. "Do you think I got my gift from a fairy while I was still in our land?" Tink shrugged her small shoulders "Don't know, Blue might know. I don't think she'll be much…Ah! Here she comes."

Louise turned to see a women with curled brown hair and wearing a long blue coat approaching them. Then at that exact same moment, Gold had to hurry Belle back to the diner because she was having an attack of morning sickness. So Louise called over her shoulder that she would wait for them and told them not to rush. After they had entered the diner she turned back round to face the approaching woman.  
"Hello" Mother Superior gave her a welcoming smile "Hello there, you must be Louise." She said. "Yes, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Green has told me you've been on a long journey to find us." Louise nodded "Yeah. So long that I couldn't possibly tell you it all right now. You missed me telling my tale." Mother Superior shook her head. "That doesn't matter, you don't need to tell me. Because we can…." Tink had raised her hand to stop her. "I've already told her about how we can see people's pasts."

The door to the diner opened. Louise turned to see Granny coming towards them. "Belle's fine" she said. "Gold is just tending to her at this moment. I don't expect they'll be too long." "Thanks Granny" said Louise. The elderly women went to Ruby's side.

"Blue, can you show me what you can see from Louise? Because it's all still a blur for me when I try." The Blue Fairy kindly took Tink's hand "Of course Green" She paused "If it's alright with you Louise, of course" Louise decided it wouldn't matter if the fairies knew all of her past. What harm could it be anyway? "Yes sure, go ahead." She said welcomingly.  
Blue focused her eyes on Louise as Tink did before and Louise kept hers on them wondering how long this would take. But then unexpectedly The Blue Fairy's eyes widened and so did Tinker Bell's. Both fairies stepped back with disbelief on their faces. "What was wrong?" Louise thought. What had they seen in her past which seemed to frighten them? "What is it? What's wrong?" Louise asked. This caught the attention of the others who came over to hear. The Blue Fairy and Tinker Bell exchanged wide eyed looks at each other, then Tink stepped back while The Blue Fairy took Louise's hands in hers.  
"Louise there is something that you need to know… all your life you have lived under a false belief." Louise stared at her "What do you mean?" Mother Superior kept hold of Louise's hands and said slowly. "Gerald and Gertrude were not your real parents."

A long silence followed this statement. It was as if she had spoken a completely foreign language, it didn't make any sense to Louise. "But they were, I was born from Gertrude's womb. How can they not have been my real parents?" Mother superior closed her eyes and opened them again. "You were not born from her womb, but it was believed you were. The truth is you were abandoned by your birth mother the day you were born. You were found by a dark magician who put you under a frozen in time preservation spell so you would remain a new born baby for as long as he wished.

For many years you were preserved until he was defeated and his lair was discovered by Regina's mother Cora." Behind Louise Regina gasped out "No! You can't be!" Louise looked at Regina and the dark haired women was staring her with complete disbelief. "Yes Regina. Louise is the baby your mother brought home that day."  
Louise turned back to Mother Superior who continued on "Cora found you and brought you back to her home, Regina was still a young girl at the time. She'd asked Cora if they were going to adopt you but Cora said she would be giving you a new family. With her magic she found Gertrude and saw that she was delivering. Unfortunately the baby she had given birth to had died. So seeing opportunity she froze them in time, removed the dead baby and put you in its place. Before resuming them to the present she put a small forgetting spell on Gertrude, Gerald and the midwife so they wouldn't remember the dead baby. So it was led to believe that you were her new born daughter."

There was another silence. It was so unbelievable that Louise couldn't think of a thing to say. She was then aware of a presence standing beside her. It was Regina "Oh Louise" She was looking at her with a look of love that was similar to what she usually gave Henry. "I never forgot the day Mother brought you to our castle. She let me hold you once and you immediately had me tied round your little finger. So much that I badly wanted Mother to adopt you." Louise was still so stunned that she couldn't find any words to answer Regina.

Eventually she looked at Mother Superior and said in a tight voice. "Who were my **_real_** parents?" The Blue Fairy gave her a gentle smile. "Your mother was a peasant women who only found pleasure from the men she invited into her bed for the night." Louise stared at the ground for a few moments thinking about this. Blue had said that her real birth mother had abandoned her. If her mother had been the sort of women that found pleasure with so many men. Then maybe she'd been abandoned because she had not been a planned child at all and her mother had become scared of the responsibility. "What about my real Father? Who was he?" Mother Superior took a deep breath and said "Rumplestiltskin".

There were gasps of shock from everyone present. Louise's eyes widened, her heart burst inside her chest and she let go of Mother Superior's hands. "Rumple! He's my father?! But how? He told me that Baelfire was his only child." The Blue Fairy shook her head slowly "No, he thought Baelfire was his only child. He didn't even know you existed Louise. Did he ever tell you of the time just before he became the Dark One?" Louise nodded, Rumple had told her everything. "Well there was more, there was something he didn't tell you. Two nights before it happened, he made plans to run away with Baelfire. But just before they did, Rumple met your mother who had offered to help him. Because she had nothing to lose and felt sorry for all the helpless young children who had been taken from their families. So she said that she would give Rumple some money so he could survive in whatever place he and Bae went. But she asked him to give her one thing in return, an experience of pleasure. He had no idea what giving her that pleasure would result in." It was obvious what it had resulted in. "Me" Said Louise. Mother Superior nodded.

"But why did she abandon me?" Mother Superior replied "When she discovered that she was carrying you she was at first quite happy. When she realized Rumplestiltskin was your father she tried to find him. But when she found out he was the Dark One she became horrified. She believed that he had probably still been the Dark One when he'd given her that pleasure. So then she feared that both you and her had been poisoned with his dark magic. And on the day she gave birth to you she left you alone on a rock and drowned herself in a nearby lake. It was then that the magician found you and you know the rest."

Louise stepped away from Mother Superior and walked into the middle of the silent, empty road. It was all unbelievable, her real father was the only man in the Enchanted Forest who had been her friend. It all explained everything. Why she had felt so complete when she had been with him. It was because she had been with her real family. But out of all this there was one heart-breaking fact that was burning her like a red-hot poker. "So Giselle was never my real sister?" She said quietly. From behind her, Mother Superior said sadly "I'm afraid not Louise." Of course she hadn't been. Louise had never looked anything like Gerard and Gertrude in the first place. Gerald had been a red head, Gertrude mousy blonde and they'd both had green eyes. Giselle had her father's red hair, Gertrude's curls and their green eyes. She should have seen it from the beginning but there was no way she could have believed it. All because she had been put in the place of their real first born child.  
Louise started to feel tears pricking in her eyes. Giselle may not have been a blood related sister but she had been so close to her as if they had been sisters. So of course Giselle could always be a sister to her but it was still heart-breaking to know that they weren't related. Louise couldn't think of a thing to say.

The door to the diner opened, Gold and Belle stepped out and came down the steps. Louise was frozen, her mouth slightly agape and her tear-filled eyes were fixed on Gold. When the couple came to the arch Gold caught sight of her. "Louise, why are you looking at me like that?" He then realized that in fact, everyone was staring at him "What's going on?" he asked clueless.

Mother Superior went to him "Mr Gold there's something I have to show you. But first I have to ask. Do you remember a women called Delisha?" Gold's stony expression flinched then he calmed back into a blank mask "What about her?" he asked staring hard at Mother Superior. But before she could answer Belle spoke first "I'm sorry, who is this Delisha?" Mother Superior turned her kind eyes to Belle "She was a women that once helped your husband before he became the Dark One".  
Belle's expression was still confused but Mother Superior turned back to Gold "Rumplestiltskin. I know that you're still angry with me for what I did for Baelfire all those years ago. But I hope that once you see what I'm about to show you, you will find a way to forgive me." The pawnbroker scoffed in amusement "That I very much doubt, what you did was unforgivable." Even without his dark magic, he still had that way of making people tremble. The Blue Fairy however seemed undaunted by his cold remark. "Trust me, you will not regret seeing this. In fact, if I had seen it years ago, I would have still shown you immediately." Gold pondered this then sighed "Oh, very well, what is it you wish to show me?" The Blue Fairy gave him a small smile and stepped right up to him and placed her fingertips on the sides of his temple. They both closed their eyes as they concentrated.

Louise's tear-filled eyes were still fixed on Gold. She tried to imagine what Mother Superior was showing him. But alas, all her mind was thinking of was the fact that this man was her biological father. Belle's eyes were also fixed on her husband. She was still so confused as to who this women "Delisha" was and what she had to do with Rumple. He had never mentioned her in all the time they had been together. She began to worry that there had probably been something between them. But surely if there had been something about her that meant so much to him he would have at least told her about it. Either way she did not know.  
The others waited, wondering what Gold's reaction would be once he learned the truth about Louise. Emma wondered if he would react the way she had when she had first met Henry, shocked and doubtful about the whole business. Snow and Charming however wondered if Gold would feel the same as they did when they first laid eyes on Emma after she had broke the curse and they'd regained their memories.

After what had felt like a century Gold's eyes snapped open and he jerked away from Mother Superior's touch. He looked as if a tidal wave had passed over him. Just like Louise his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He started to shake his head but Mother Superior's gentle voice said "Yes, it's all true Rumplestiltskin" She gestured towards Louise "This young women is your daughter." And with that she stepped slowly back to stand with Tinker Bell.

Rumplestiltskin locked eyes with Louise and for a long while they stared into each other, at last understanding the truth about the strange connection that had bound them together ever since they'd first met. Soon his eyes were also filled with tears as he looked into the eyes of his long lost daughter. Louise couldn't wait any longer and ran to him, Rumple ran as well and the two of them closed the distance between them in a loving hug. The embrace was closer than any they had ever had before and just like all of them they wished they would never let go of each other. The tears in both their eyes had spilled out and now they were crying happily together.  
Rumple leaned back and moved some of Louise's hair out of her tear-stained face. "Oh Louise" He whispered. "Oh Papa" said Louise sniffling. Just the word "Papa" made Rumple pull her to him again and lovingly stroke her hair still crying. Louise clung tightly to him feeling more complete than she had ever felt in her whole life.

Behind them Mother Superior was showing Belle what she had just shown Gold and soon she too was staring at Louise with tear-filled eyes. Just as she was about to approach them she froze. For what she now saw was Henry walking right up to them. The teenager gently touched Louise's shoulder. She and Rumple both looked at Henry who looked as if he was about to cry too. "Baelfire was my Father, Louise. So I guess that makes you my aunt." Louise laughed softly and wrapped her arm round Henry's shoulders. "Yeah kid, I suppose so" Henry smiled, threw his arms round Louise and a tear fell from his eye.  
Belle stepped over too and couldn't hold back her own tears. "And this means I'm your step-mother." Louise, Rumple and Henry all laughed with delight through their tears. Rumple put his arm round Belle and the two of them wrapped their arms round Henry and Louise into one big group hug. "Grandpa" Gold turned to look at him "Yes Henry?". "Our family is growing more and more." Another tear fell from the Pawnbroker's eye and he stroked his grandson's hair. And Henry took one of his arms from round Louise to slip round his Grandfather's waist.

Emma could not believe the sight that now stood before them. She turned her shocked gaze to the others. Her parents, Regina, Robin and Tink were all crying tears of happiness. She was shocked that this moment had affected them so much that they would even shed tears of happiness for Gold. Because despite how much he had changed in the past few months and even now, the blonde still despised Gold for almost murdering Hook. And now she was shocked that they seemed to have forgotten all he had done and feel sympathy for him. Snow seemed to read her daughter's mood and walked right up to her and whispered softly. "Emma, put yourself in his shoes and imagine how you would feel if you were suddenly looking at a child of yours you never even knew existed." Emma moved her eyes from her mother to look back at the four who had still not let go of each other.

When they finally all leaned back Louise looked up at Rumple. "Papa?" He gently rubbed her arm with his hand that was still wrapped round her shoulder. "Yes, my dear?" he said happily. "Take me home." He nodded "As you wish."  
Louise went to fetch her bags and when she got back she went straight to Henry. "Goodnight Aunt Louise." He said and they both hugged again. "Night Henry" she said kissing his forehead. She joined Rumple and Belle and the three of them walked off, Rumple standing in between both the girls with his arms round their shoulders.

The others watched the three of them as they made their way towards Gold's fancy Cadillac. When the car had disappeared down the road Emma looked at the others once again. Most of them were still watching where the car had gone and were wearing smiles of contentment. The blonde shook her head and sighed heavily "Emma what's wrong?" Snow asked. "I don't get why you have to all feel sympathy for Gold. I mean after all that he did to us." Killian stepped over "Swan…" Emma's eyes widened "Killian! Not you too. Don't tell me you've forgiven him for all that he did to you too." The pirate sighed and stepped right up to her "Swan, listen to yourself. This isn't about the Crocodile. Did you not hear any of the stories that were told to us today?" Emma stared at him, unsure of what to say. Snow came to stand beside Hook. "Yes Emma. That poor girl lived a sad and lonely life back in our land." Emma blinked " ** _Her_** life was sad and lonely? What about me?! All through my childhood I had no one and I had no real home. She had her sister who cared for her and she lived in a magnificent manor house and had everything."

David joined his wife's side "Emma! Think about what you're saying. It wasn't all easy for her. Those people neglected her when they should have been grateful that she was good hearted girl who never did them no harm. Instead they cast her aside just because she didn't look like her sister. And yes she did have Giselle but I'm sure she dreamed of having motherly and fatherly love as well. Family love is worth more than all the gold in King Midas's castle." Snow's tear filled eyes were now sad as she looked at her daughter. "Now Louise has found her real family and you could see how happy she is. And this is wonderful for Gold as well." Emma looked as if she was about to protest but Snow stopped her "No Emma! Listen. He didn't even know she was his daughter. And Rumplestiltskin isn't the sort of father that heartlessly neglects his children. We all know that he loved Baelfire so much." Emma's anger seemed to ebb away when her mother mentioned Neal. "You and Gold were there when he died. I'm sure you saw that sadness in his eyes when he lost his son, who he had spent centuries trying to find." Emma took a few steps back staring at the ground.

From behind her Henry spoke. "Grandpa may have done many bad things Mom, but that was when his heart was poisoned by the darkness." Emma turned round to face her son as he continued to speak. "Can't you see he isn't that man anymore? Grandma Belle told me so herself that ever since the darkness was removed and he awoke from the coma, he has been good and honest to her. There is no reason now why we should despise him. The dark man he used to be wasn't the real him. Please understand Mom. I only learned a few minutes ago Louise is my aunt. And I don't want my family to break apart again." The young teenager walked over and wrapped his arms round Emma's waist.  
Emma now felt her all her anger melting away as she held her son to her. "Henry is right, Emma" said Regina "Let's forget about bad memories tonight and be happy that another lost soul had been reunited with her true place in the world." The blonde nodded and turned to look down the road where the car had vanished. She was starting to regret most of what she'd said but didn't want to admit it to anyone. Because she and Louise did have things in common. Most of all was that Louise had been another lost girl like Emma had been when she was little.

Meanwhile across Storybroke Mr Gold's Cadillac parked in the front drive of his mansion. When Louise stepped out she looked up at the huge house in awe. She remembered him telling her that the evil queen had promised him a good life in this world, she certainly had done that. Gold placed his hand on her shoulder "Welcome home, Louise" She looked up at him with a happy smile and hugged him round his slender waist. "Thank you, Papa." Gold kissed her head. "Let's get your bags in and we'll fix some dinner. You must be hungry after your long journey" Said Belle getting out from the front of the car.

Sometime later the three of them were seated at the fancy table in the dining room and eating together. Rumple was seated at the head of the table with the girls on either side of him. Louise still found it so unbelievable that all her life and in the 30 years she had spent in this world, Gerard and Gertrude had never been her real parents. Then again they had never been real parents to her anyway. So she was very happy that there was not a drop of their dirty blood in her body. The most painful thing however was wondering what Giselle would say when she found out the truth. That her real sibling all these years had been a baby that died at birth and had been replaced by Louise. Still one thing was certain, she was going to have to call Giselle and reveal the truth to her. And she'd have to explain that she wasn't coming back to New York now. Her new home was now in Storybrooke with her real father Rumplestiltskin.

"Lovely dinner Belle" she complimented when she'd finished. "Thank you Louise" said Belle. And she started to stand and pick up her plate. "No Belle" Said Rumple stopping her "Allow me" He took the plate and Louise's along with his own and went through to the kitchen. Both girls stood up from the table. Belle pointed to the direction of the kitchen. "A month or two ago he insisted I should not do any chores." Louise could see the point of this. "I guess he just doesn't want you to exhaust yourself or he's worried you might have an accident." Belle nodded "Rumple means well, I just wish I could just do one or two things." Louise grinned and took a few steps towards Belle "You'll have enough to do when the baby comes." Belle laughed softly "Yes, I will." She rubbed her stomach. "We'll both have our hands full"

Rumple came back into the room "Come Louise, we'll show you your new bedroom." They collected the bags in the hall and made their way up the stairs. Louise couldn't stop looking round. This place had so many different ornaments and artefacts on side boards, hanging on the wall and just standing round. Rumplestiltskin still seemed to like collecting things. At the top of the stairs they turned right and walked across the landing and stopped by a door. "Is blue still your favourite colour?" Gold asked. Louise wondered why he was asking "Yes it is." He clicked his fingers three times, opened the door and gestured for her to go in.  
Louise stepped into a massive room with beautiful blue wallpapered walls. It was lit by wall lights that had glass jewels dangling from them like on chandeliers. To the right was a huge window with a comfy window seat that had blue cushions. To the left was a king size bed with a tall mahogany headboard and a blue duvet cover. The other things in the room were two walk-in wardrobes in the wall, a vanity, a tall book shelf, a few chests of draws and a cushioned ottoman seat at the end of the bed. She could not believe it, this was to be her room now. It was so much that she almost felt tears of happiness returning to her eyes. "Do you like it?" Gold asked. Louise was still so enthralled that she didn't answer for a few moments. Then she turned to him and said "No, I love it." She wrapped her arms round his waist and Gold chuckled softly wrapping his arms round her.

After unpacking and putting her stuff away, Rumplestiltskin and Belle then took her on a tour. First they showed their room, the bedroom which would be the baby's, the massive bathroom, the library, the sitting room and finally a walk round the lamp-lit garden which looked truly lovely.  
Back inside Rumple brewed them all a pot of tea and made themselves comfy in the sitting room. The couple then proceeded to tell Louise everything that had happened. Louise sat and listened quietly holding her cup in her hands. She found it very heart-breaking when Belle spoke of what had happened to her back in the enchanted forest. How Regina had imprisoned her so she could never return to Rumple. Even after the curse had been cast she had spent the twenty-eight years imprisoned in an insane asylum under Regina's dark eyes. Rumple on the other hand had spent the twenty-eight years living a rich life but all alone without a care in the world. Then came that wonderful moment where Belle had found him and he realized that Regina's statement had been a complete lie. When the curse broke everyone's memories returned and **_His_** Belle finally came back to him.

Louise sat up in her seat with interest when Rumple moved on to when he'd travelled to New York to find his son. "Miss Swan and Henry accompanied me, half because she owed me a favour and half because she knew the outside world better than any of us." He sipped his tea "We did find Bae but in the process Henry and I discovered something else. My son and Miss Swan had known each other and had an affair which resulted in a teenage pregnancy. Henry had found his father and I realized that all this time I had been the young boy's grandfather." Louise smiled. She was happy about the fact he had found Bae and Rumple had become a Grandfather. After all those years of being lonely he not only found his son but more family than he'd expected.

The tale proceeded with Henry's kidnapping, the adventure to Neverland, Rumple's sacrifice, the resurrection and Zelena tricking Baelfire. Louise couldn't hold back her tears when Rumple told her about her half-brother's last moments. Gold repeated the same words he'd said earlier in the pawn shop. "He died a hero to save us all. Something I had never been to him" He went to sit with Louise because she couldn't stop crying.

Next came the miserable time he spent as Zelena's prisoner, under the control of the Dark One dagger which he couldn't escape. The rest of the story of Zelena made Louise scowl in anger "She was going to sacrifice an innocent new born baby?!" she cried. Rumple nodded and told her that all their troubles were over after Regina managed to wield light magic and defeat her sister. "And so I was freed from the witch's wicked grasp and was able to reunite with my beloved Belle and finally ask her for her hand in marriage." He reached over to hold Belle's hand in his. "In those painful days in which I was imprisoned I was afraid that I would never be with Belle again. My biggest regret was not proposing to her sooner."

They then told about the weeks that followed. Emma and Hook's time travel, the arrival of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Maid Marian, the love triangle between Robin, Regina and Marian, Elsa trying to find her sister and the events with Ingrid the Snow Queen and her curse on the town. Louise's face fell again when her father spoke of the magic hat which led to his banishment. Then his mission with the queens of darkness to find the author and create a new book. "My main objective with the mission was to find a way to conceal the darkness. Because all my centuries of dark deeds had poisoned my heart with the dark one darkness. If it had been left alone, the darkness would have obliterated me and destroyed my soul forever. And if the darkness was freed then everyone would have been in grave danger."  
When he finished telling Louise about the "Heroes and Villains" story he drank down his tea and placed his cup down. "After the darkness was removed from my heart by the Apprentice it was destroyed by Miss Swan, Regina and the fairies. I however had fallen into a deep coma but I awoke a few days later. And I couldn't have been happier when I saw who was at my side when my eyes opened." Belle's smile lit up her beautiful face. "After that night we restored what I had damaged in our relationship and as you can see, a lot has happened." Louise turned to look down at Belle's pregnant belly. "So many wonderful things. You're now going to be parents and I'm going to have a half-brother or sister." Rumple put his arm round her shoulder "Indeed you will."

Fifteen minutes later Louise was sitting on her bed in her favourite blue pyjamas. The room was lit only by the small lamp that was beside her bed. She still found it almost impossible to believe that this beautiful room would now be hers from now on. She had learned that in this world when most kids reached her age they moved out of their parents' house and found their own place. But that was not going to happen anytime soon for her. She had spent too many years waiting to find Rumple again and to find her true place in the world where she belonged. And on this very day she had found both and even more than she had expected, her real family. It was more that she could have ever asked for.

There was a small knock on her door. "Come in" Rumple entered the room. He was wearing a black dressing gown over navy satin pyjamas. Louise couldn't help but smile. "You ok?" he asked "To be quite honest" She replied "I couldn't be happier." The two of them smiled warmly at each other.  
Louise then got into bed and Rumple tucked the duvet up to her neck. "You're making me feel like a child." She said sheepishly. "Well how often were you tucked into bed when you were a kid?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "Never" She said quietly her eyes not meeting his. He reached forward to stroke her cheek comfortingly. "It's been centuries since I tucked my own child into bed." Louise's smile returned and she reached a hand out from under to duvet to take his hand into hers. "If it makes you happy Papa, you can do it as long as you wish." Rumple leaned forward and kissed her forehead "Thank you Sweetheart." He said happily. Louise leaned up to kiss him on his cheek "Your welcome" She lay back on the pillows and smiled up at him.  
Soon Gold got off the bed but remained leaning close to her "Sleep well, my dear Louise." He said giving her another kiss, this time on her cheek. "Goodnight Papa" she whispered letting go of his hand and slipping back under the duvet. He switched off her lamp and went out of the room closing the door behind him.

As Louise lay in the quiet room in her warm bed she remembered that she had felt just like this on the first night she had spent in Rumple's castle all those years ago. She closed her eyes and dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi there guys! Sorry for the huge gap but I've been very busy helping sell programmes for my drama club's summer musical "Les Miserables". Which was very successful with full houses every night and standing ovations after every performance.  
Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Now we know who Louise/Gabrielle really is. And I hope you like how I was able to fit her story in amongst the many others in "Once Upon A Time".

Please leave me your reviews on what you think. There still haven't been a lot of them and every author likes to see reviews on their work. Please don't be shy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Memories And Heart

**Chapter Seven - Memories and Heart**

 _ **A couple of hours earlier  
**  
Louise opened eyes and rubbed them. She stared round the inside of the bus she was seated in. Most of the other passengers were still sleeping and others were reading or listening to music. She rubbed her eyes again and looked outside and watched the passing houses and country. It wouldn't be long now till she finally found the place she had waited so long to find. She touched the necklace that she was wearing. The chain was made from what looked like a fine golden thread chain. The jewel that hung from the chain was a blue diamond that was the size of a £2 coin.  
She stroked the jewel and the fine chain with a smile on her face. Her heart was filling with so much excitement and i_ _n her head she kept repeating "Not long now."_ _Soon she would find Storybrooke and she would find Rumple, her dear friend who she had missed so much. Just a few more miles and they would finally be reunited._

* * *

After Rumple had left the room and Louise had laid back in her warm and comfortable bed, all of her thoughts were happy. Even though she had long since grown up and the years hadn't aged her body, only her soul, she somehow felt like a little girl again. Because she felt the same feeling she had felt when she'd slept that first night in her father's castle back in The Enchanted Forest. Louise hadn't known what it was back then, but now she did. It was probably the same feeling of safety that a child feels when they're under the care of their parents. It was a feeling she loved.

She closed my eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she found that for some reason she was walking through a forest. It must have been the same forest she had passed when she entered Storybrooke earlier. As Louise walked past tree after tree she wondered where she was heading, when a male voice spoke her name. She turned round and there standing beside another tree was a man. A tall, medium build man with dark brown hair. Even though she had never met this man before she knew immediately who he was.  
It had been years since she had been shown the few drawings and images. She could not fail to recognize Rumplestiltskin's beloved son… Baelfire. Her half-brother. "Bae" She spoke in barely more than a whisper. He smiled and held out his hand towards her. But the moment the young women reached out to take his hand, she suddenly heard a knocking and at the same time everything vanished.

Louise's eyes flew open and the knocking ceased. She sat up quickly realizing she was in her bed in her new room. Tears began to fill her eyes. It had been dream, one that ended too soon. The bedroom door opened and Rumple stood there in his navy dressing gown and slippers. "Louise, are you ok?" he asked. She didn't answer him straight away she stared at her hands, her thoughts full of the image of the brother she could never meet. "I saw him, Papa." She said, her throat tight. "Saw who, my dear?" Rumple asked stepping into the room. Louise closed her eyes letting silent tears fall down her cheeks "Bae" she wept. Rumple was at her side in and instant with his arms wrapped comfortingly around her. "Oh sweetheart" he sighed kissing the top of her head and holding her close. Louise clung to her father and wept into his dressing gown.

When she had calmed down Rumple sat her up and wiped away her tears. "I know it's sad. But sometimes life isn't fair us. You know that as well as I do." He said, his voice full of sincerity. Louise nodded and sniffed. "Hey, just before we head to the shop this morning, would you like come with me to lay some flowers on his grave?" Louise looked into his eyes and pondered his question. Did she want to see her brother's grave? Would it help or would it make her feel worse than she felt now? She shook off that last thought. Of course it would help her. She could even whisper a few words of love to him. She nodded to answer her father's question. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You go and wash your face dear, and I'll make some breakfast."

An hour and a half later Gold's Cadillac was pulled up beside the graveyard. Louise stepped out holding a small bouquet of white roses. Gold got out too and came round to join her. With his arm round her waist he led her past the graves. Belle sat and watched them from the passenger window as they walked off. Just the fact that Louise had never known Neal hurt Belle's heart as much as it did for Gold.

At last the father and daughter stopped in their footsteps. She looked up and there in front of her were the words "Beloved Son, Neal Cassidy" engraved upon a grey stone. Louise looked up into her father's eyes and he gave her a small smile. She was about to step forward but Gold stopped her. He raised the bouquet of roses and waved his hand over them. The flowers were quickly shrouded with purple smoke that dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Louise blinked when she saw that Rumple had transformed the bouquet into a rose wreath that was the size of a dinner plate. She smiled up at him through her tear-filled eyes and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. He gave her shoulder a gentle rub and led her toward the grave.

They both knelt down on their knees and Louise gently placed the wreath against the grey stone. She sat back next to Gold and he said softly "Bae, this is Louise. She is your sister. I know this will be impossible for you to believe because even I found it hard to believe when I found out."  
He proceeded to tell how Louise came into the world and all that she had been through that led to that moment. Luckily the story wasn't as long as Louise had told it the day before. "I'm afraid I need to make one or two small changes to your grave, son. Don't worry it won't be anything too extreme." He raised his right hand and flicked his fingers and in a small whoosh the writing on the grave vanished. Louise blinked and looked at her father in stunned surprise. "Wait" he said to her before she could protest. He began moving his finger as if he was drawing in the air. Louise blinked again when she saw words were being re-engraved onto the stone. When Gold had finished he lowered his hand Louise smiled as she looked at his completed work. Along with a few small plant patterns, the grave now read:

 **In Loving Memory**  
 **Baelfire/Neal Cassidy  
A Beloved Son, Brother & Father  
Forever Loved And In Our Hearts Forever**

Louise leaned her head against her father's shoulder "It's beautiful" he hugged her to his side. "I'll leave you two for a moment" he whispered before kissing the side of her temple. He got to his feet and stepped away a couple of pases.

Now she was here Louise couldn't think of a thing to say at first. For beneath the grave was her brother who she dreamed of last night. Her eyes were filing with more tears and she felt her heart tighten as if someone was crushing it into ashes in their palm. "Bae" she finally whispered "I know we have never met but I feel like I have known you forever. From the way Papa spoke of you back in our land, I could see how deep his love was for you. And he shared that same love with me when he cared for me in the months I lived with him at his castle."  
Louise lowered her head to wipe away the tears that had escaped her eyes. She pressed her palm to the grass wishing she could sink her hand into the dirt until she touched the coffin. "When I heard that you were gone it hurt me so much. Because I had always wished that when I found your… our Father, I would get to meet the son who he had told me so much about…" She stopped again as a sob broke from her chest and took a handkerchief from her pocket to dab at her eyes.

She looked back at the grey stone then down at the ground contemplating an idea. The last time she had used her gift and looked into Robin's past she had almost collapsed from the effort it took. But she badly wanted to look at Bae's past and see everything she had missed. Surely seeing his past would show more than Rumple had told her the previous night. Maybe if she looked more deeper and tried harder she might become stronger and be able to use the power more easily in the future.  
Making up her mind she sat up on her knees, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. It was more difficult this time, it was like trying to push the back of a car until it moved. Maybe it was because she was trying to look into the memories of a dead person. But she did not stop, she kept on pushing even when she felt beads of sweat on her forehead. Harder and harder she pushed then all of the sudden a dozen bright images flashed inside her eyes just as they did with Robin.

She saw it all. Baelfire looking up into Rumple's eyes while he was still a baby….Milah always ignoring him and Rumple….Curling up to Rumple in his bed….Crying in his father's arms at his mother's departure…The fear in his eyes when Rumple became the dark one…Becoming the most avoided boy in the whole village….Falling through the portal into London alone…. The Darlings….Neverland…New York….Emma and August….Reuniting with everyone and meeting Henry….Evading Hook and Cora….Shot by Tamara….Returning to the Enchanted Forest...Saving Henry from Neverland….Reconciling with Rumple….Losing his father again...Separated from Henry and Emma….Being tricked and murdered by Zelena….Living within his resurrected father….Sacrificing his life for everyone.

Louise's eyes flashed open as all the images began shooting and exploding in her mind like a dozen loud and noisy fireworks. Her head spun with dizziness, sweat dripped down her face, her limbs became like jelly and she fell back. "Louise!" Rumple hurried forward and caught her. He lay her back in his arms and looked down at her with deep concern in his eyes. Sweat was dripping down her face and she had turned white as a sheet. "Louise" he said again, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at her forehead. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Louise waited until the spinning in her head subsided and she was in full command of her senses again. Once the ringing left her ears she faintly heard her father's desperate voice calling to her. "Please, Louise answer me." She opened her eyes and there he was above her. Rumple let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness! Dear, you scared me." Louise looked once again at the gravestone and back up at her father. "Papa…I just saw all of…Baelfire's memories."

It wasn't long before Louise was well enough to stand up again. "So you used your gift and saw all of Bae's memories?" Louise nodded "That was hardest I have ever pushed myself. It really does take a lot of effort and strength. In all the other times I never pushed so hard. I usually felt a little dizzy or tired but I've never collapsed from it."  
Rumple could easily understand that. "I think you need help sweetheart." "What do you mean?" He placed his arm around her shoulder "Let's head to the shop and I'll explain" After bidding Baelfire goodbye they went back to the car. As the three of them drove to the pawnshop Rumple told Belle all that happened and she was quite impressed. "You have an amazing gift, Louise." She said as they pulled up beside the shop.

When they were inside Louise turned to Rumple. "Papa, when you said I needed help. Who do think I need help from?" He stood behind the counter "Well since the fairies have the power to see the past I'm sure they would help to you. And there's no doubt that Miss Swan and Regina would be willing to lend you a hand. They have been helping me learn how to use light magic."  
That was when Louise realized something. In the story last night, Rumple had said that when the darkness had been removed from his heart he had also lost all his magic powers. And last night before he showed her room he asked if she liked blue. Then this morning he re-engraved Bae's tombstone. "I see" Louise said crossing her arms "Well when I see them next I'll ask. But Papa, why did you still want magic even after the darkness was removed from you?" Rumple dropped his gaze then answered.

"After the darkness and power was removed from my heart I still wanted magic. Because as I said once said to Belle so long ago "Magic had become a crutch that I can't walk without." When I'm powerless I become the coward that I was before I became the dark one. So I guess you could say the magic saved me. Without it I would never have been able to prevent Bae from being taken to the ogre wars to die. And I would have lost my only child forever. All the same I lost my son because of my magic, but couldn't let go of it. When the curse broke I still wanted magic because even though I knew that this world had no wars or monsters, it was the only thing that I knew could defend me and help me find Bae." He turned his gaze to the window and his expression became full of sorrow. "Imagine how defenceless I was as Zelena's prisoner." Louise stood up straight and looked at Belle and both their hearts also filled with sorrow for this poor man.

"Magic is something I cannot let go of. I'm sure you can understand" Louise nodded her head slowly. Knowing Rumplestiltskin, one of his biggest fears was to once again become the coward that he used to be. Without his power he felt as vulnerable as a worm on a hook. And that was not a feeling that anyone should like him deserved to experience.

She decided to change the subject. "I think I'll go and see Emma and Regina. If that's ok?" Rumple gave a soft laugh. "You don't need to ask permission for something like that Louise. You're a big girl." Louise giggled "Thanks Papa" And picked up her handbag. "Shall I bring you some lunch later?" They nodded "Yes please, can you bring us both a hamburger and a drink?" Belle requested. "Will do" said Louise and went out the door.

Heading down Main Street she decided to go to the diner straight away. The exhaustion from using her gift earlier had made her thirsty. When she arrived at Granny's she saw Emma and Regina sitting in a booth together. She went and took a seat at the counter and Ruby greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Hi Louise, what can I get for you?" Louise set her handbag on the counter next to her. "A nice cool drink please." Ruby picked up a small menu "Would you like Soda, Iced tea, Smoothie or Fruit juice?" Louise rested her arms on the counter "A…Fruit juice please, with some ice." Ruby nodded "Coming right up".

The juice Ruby served tasted of oranges and pineapples. The ice made it more refreshing than Louise expected and she felt a whole lot better. "Thanks Ruby" she said, placing the glass back down. "So did you enjoy last night with your father?" Louise nodded "It was wonderful. I cannot possible describe to you how it felt. To finally be somewhere I can at last call home" Louise drained the rest of her glass and placed some money in Ruby's outstretched hand. "Thanks again Ruby" she said. "Your welcome" Ruby replied taking her empty glass.

Louise turned in her seat and called over to Emma and Regina. "Is everything alright?" Regina asked stepping next to her. "It's nothing serious" Louise said, so as not to alarm them. "I used my gift again this morning. But I pushed it harder than I ever have, so much that I saw all of the memories of the soul I was reading. It caused me to collapse and almost faint." Regina's expression became concerned while Emma's just showed confusion. "This gift of yours sounds more powerful than I thought it was." The former Evil Queen stated. Louise nodded. "I thought that if I tried to push myself harder I would get stronger. But I was wrong, I only made myself weak. Which is why I need your help." Louise rested her arm back on the counter next to her bag. "Papa told me that you and the fairies might be able to help me. Since you're experts when it comes to light magic." Regina smiled kindly. "Of course we'll help you Louise, won't we Emma" The blonde nodded but her expression was stony just like the day before.

"Whose memories did you read" Emma asked. "Louise looked down at the floor. "Baelfire's" she said, in a quiet voice. Emma's stony expression melted to an almost look of sadness as she thought of all the sad memories this young girl had seen in Neal's past. Many of them of which had involved both her and Henry.  
Louise kept her eyes on the floor but decided not to dwell on the thought of her poor brother. She had more important things to sort out. So she gave her phone number to Emma and Regina so they could contact each other when needed. "When I'm ready I'll call you" She said sitting up. "Come and see us whenever you want." Regina said reassuringly. Louise smiled "Thanks" Just then Regina's phone buzzed and she read the message on it. "It's Robin, sorry but I have to go." They said goodbye and she left.

"I'd better be off too" said Louise. But just as she turned, her arm knocked her handbag off the counter and all the contents spilled onto the floor. "Oh Man!" Louise moaned kneeling down to pick it all up. "Here" said Emma kneeling down to help her.  
Emma's eyes suddenly fell on a purple stone that was among the contents on the floor. She could not believe it. Even though it had been so long ago, she could never forget the last time she saw a stone that looked exactly like that one. "That stone." Louise looked at Emma then down at the stone "What about it?" Emma reached out but Louise took it before Emma could touch it. "I've seen a stone just like that one. It had the power to steal someone's memories." Louise nodded looking at the stone "Indeed they do. It's one of the stones created by the Rock Trolls of Arendelle. Very magical beings. With just one of these they could steal memories from a whole kingdom."

Emma's gaze looked back at Louise "Has it been used?" Louise nodded again "Oh yes Emma, this rock does indeed contain memories from another being." Emma's heart clenched remembering when Ingrid the Snow Queen had revealed that she had stolen her memories. She couldn't bear the thought that somebody out there now was missing memories that had been stolen by this girl. Emma's suspicions about Louise were growing once again. "Whose memories are in that stone?" Emma asked. Louise put the stone back in her bag "Sorry, but I'm not answering that." She quickly picked up the last of her contents and put them back into her bag. "I need to go. Goodbye" She stood up and made her way to the door. "Hey! Wait!"

Emma caught up with Louise outside and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey! What are you doing?!" she cried yanking her arm free. Emma immediately regretted her physical actions. "I'm sorry for grabbing you. I just want to know whose memories are in that stone" Louise sighed "Emma that is a subject I'd don't want to ever talk about." As Louise said this Emma could see a glint of something in her eyes that indicated this **_was_** indeed a painful subject for her. Nonetheless she wanted answers.

"Louise, someone once used one of those stones on me and took my memories. And everyone else in this town has had their memories and thoughts tapered with too many times. First to forget who they all were, then to not to remember a whole year and even making them turn against their loved ones and awaken their dark sides. If there is one thing I won't ever allow, is for anyone to have their memories tampered with again. So you will tell me whose memories you have stolen and sealed in that stone." Louise shook her head "No, you listen to me, Princess Emma."  
The blonde froze. The last time she was called a princess was when she was pretending to be Princess Leia. But this was the first time she had been called "Princess Emma". Technically she was a princess due to her parents but even they had not officially addressed her as "Princess Emma".

Louise continued speaking. "The person's whose memories are in this stone betrayed me. What they did was unforgivable. And I didn't want them to come running after me begging for forgiveness because I had suffered enough that I didn't need some heartless traitor chasing after me. So with the stone their memories were removed and I could put that past behind me."  
Louise paused and looked down at her feet. When she lifted her head back up Emma saw that her eyes almost looked like they were filling with tears. "Please Emma" the young girl begged "Don't make me to tell anymore. I have suffered so much from the pains of my past. So please don't push me to reawaken even more painful memories. I'm sure you know what emotional pain feels like deep inside." Emma couldn't answer. Half because she didn't know what to say and because Louise was right, she did know what emotional pain felt like."

Without another word Louise turned and hurried away. Emma stayed frozen where she was. She so desperately wanted to know whose memories were trapped inside that stone. But due to Louise having to deal with so many emotional feelings in the last 24 hours now was not a good time to press this subject. Nonetheless Emma was determined to find out the truth.

Louise had not stopped running from the moment she had ran from Emma at the diner. She finally stopped when she arrived in the Storybrooke Park in front of a beautiful lake. She seated herself on a park bench next to the path to get her breath back. She was still very uncomfortable with Emma's constant insistence to snoop into the painful moments of her past. All she could do now was hope that this wouldn't escalate, she'd already had enough to deal with.  
As Louise looked around she saw that she was completely alone, no one else was walking down the path or on the other side of the lake. It seemed that this was the perfect time and place for her to carry out yet another painful challenge. Reveal the truth to Giselle.

She took her phone. "Well here goes" she said. After selecting Giselle's number, she pressed the call button hand lifted the phone up to her ear. It rung three times then the sweet voice she knew so well answered excitedly "Hi Louise!" Louise smiled "Hello Giselle, how are you?" "I'm well thanks. What about you Sis? Have you found Storybrooke yet?" Louise nodded to herself "Yes I found it yesterday." "Well why didn't you call me sooner? We've all been thinking of you."  
Louise swallowed "Giselle there's a reason why I didn't call you yesterday. There is something I need to tell you. But I'm afraid that this is going be a bit heart-breaking to hear." Giselle's tone changed to confusion. "What was it? What happened?" Louise watched a duck that was swimming alone in the middle of the lake. "I did find Rumple, but at the same time we both found out an unbelievable truth about our past, long before we'd even met."

Louise proceeded to tell the same story that had been revealed last night by mother superior. That Rumplestiltskin was her real father and she was his biological daughter. When she was finished telling the story there was a silence between them for a couple of seconds. At long last Giselle said "So...this means that…we're not…?" A tear fell from Louise's eye as she could tell that Giselle must have been crying silently too. "I'm afraid so Giselle. We have **never** been related." She heard Giselle sniff on the other side of the line. "I guess it explains why you didn't resemble me or Mother and Father." Louise nodded to herself again. "Yes, I guess so. But Giselle that doesn't change that I will always look to you as a sister because you always have been one to me. Families aren't all related just by blood. We can be connected by love, friendship and courage." Louise didn't know why but she could almost feel Giselle smile through the tears that she was weeping. "You're right, nothing will change what you are to me."

A thought crossed Louise's mind. "Are you going to tell Morgan?" "Yes, she deserves to know as much as any of us. Families who love each other don't keep truths like that from each other." Louise nodded to herself. "Do you think she'll understand?" "Of course she will, you know my daughter is very smart for her age." A smile returned to Louise's face. "Well I hope she will take it alright." "I hope so too".

"Does this mean you won't be coming back to us?" The small smile left Louise's face. "I might stop by visit you now and again. But no, I'm afraid I won't be coming back to live in New York." Giselle then said kindly "I completely understand. You deserve to be with your real family. And I'm really happy that Rumplestiltskin is your real father. Because we both know how much he loves anyone of his own flesh and blood." Louise couldn't think of anything to say to this. Giselle's heart was so full of love and understanding.  
"I love you Giselle" She whispered, her voice full of emotion. "I love you too".

Louise's hand lowered slowly onto her lap as she pressed the "End Call" button. The lonesome duck on the lake was now joined by another duck. They faced one another then stared swimming round in circles with their long necks rested together as if in an embrace. For a couple of minutes Louise just sat there and watched them both swimming together as though they were waltzing. She reached up and touched her necklace and tenderly rubbed the gold thread chain between her thumb and forefinger.

She peered at her watch. It said 11:37am. She decided to go for a walk then head back to the diner because she still had to fetch lunch for Belle and her father. She grabbed her bag and set off.  
The park was beautiful. With the tall trees, the vast lake and the colourful wild flowers. It reminded Louise of those lovely walks she and Giselle had had in Central Park in New York, and years back when they had walked in Hyde Park and St James's Park in London. The one reason this was different was that it wasn't as busy as the others often were by the locals and the tourists.

By the time she arrived back at the diner it was ten past 12. She stepped up to Granny who was stood at the counter and ordered lunch. Louise leaned against the counter waiting for her order to be ready. She was relieved that Emma wasn't there still. The other diner customers were mostly other Storybrooke residents she hadn't met yet and four of the dwarfs who were in the same corner they were sat in yesterday. Leroy spotted her and gave her a small wave which she returned with a smile.

It was then that she saw Robin sat at the far end of the counter. He was staring at his phone and looked troubled. Louise decided to find out what was wrong. "Hi Robin" she said, sitting down next to him. "Oh, hello Louise" he said. "Are you Ok? You look as if something is troubling you." He nodded and handed Louise his phone. On it Louise saw an ultrasound photo. "We had this ultrasound taken today. And that is my child" He cleared his throat and lowered his head as if in despair. "I should be happy about it but none of us are right now."

Louise handed back the phone "What do you mean?" Robin looked at her properly. "Months ago my wife…" Louise suddenly stopped him "Oh Yes, I know! Last night, Papa told me about Miss Swan and Hook bringing her back from the past and how you had to leave Storybrooke." Robin nodded "But it turned out she wasn't Marian at all, it was Zelena the Wicked Witch. She had used a Glamour spell to pose as my wife and to keep me from being with Regina. I fell for it so easily and in the time we were in New York we decided to have…another child. If Emma and Regina hadn't found out and come to warn me…" He stopped speaking but Louise decided it didn't matter because no more was needed to be said. Zelena was sounding more horrid than her father had described last night and from what little she had seen in her brother's memories.

Robin continued. "All these months Zelena has been locked in the asylum under the hospital. We've kept her healthy for the sake of the baby but we also kept the magic prevention cuff on her too, just in case she still has any hidden dark magic we don't know about. But today we put to sleep with magic, had the baby checked over and then had this ultrasound taken. From what we've found out, the baby is nice and healthy and might be due very soon." Once again he looked down at the picture of his soon-to-be-child.

"What are you going to do when the baby comes?" Louise asked. Robin kept his eyes on the photo. "Well we will certainly be keeping the child away from Zelena. She doesn't deserve to have this child after what she did. We've decided that after the baby is born we will tranquilize Zelena and take her straight back to the cell and make sure she never lays eyes on the baby. It's not as if she deserves another chance. Regina offered her a chance to change but instead she ignored it and did this to me, to us, me and Regina. So the verdict is that after the child's birth she will spend the rest of her life in the asylum."

Louise nodded "After what she did to you and my brother I don't think that witch would ever be worth any other chances. I mean it's because of her that I'll never meet my brother" After a short silence Robin gently placed his hand on Louise's arm that was rested on the counter. "He was a brave man was Baelfire. I know he would have loved you so much" Louise smiled at his kind words and comforting gesture.

Granny placed a big paper bag and a cardboard tray with three cups in front of Louise. "Enjoy your lunch." She said smiling. "Thanks Granny." Louise replied picking them up. "I hope everything works out Robin" She gave him a reassuring smile which he returned. "Thanks Louise." And with that she left the diner.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hi Guys! WOW! Can't believe how long it has been since I updated this story.  
I've been very busy with a few shows. For January we had our pantomime that was "Snow White" Which was based somewhat round once upon a time. With the Evil Queen and Rumplestilitskin as the villains. And we had a lot of other fairytale characters which also appeared in OUAT. Including Snow white and her prince, the dwarfs, Huntsman (Huntswomen LOL!), Cinderella, Hansel & Gretel, Magic Mirror, Aurora and Belle (Who I played :D). There was no romance story between her and Rumple though.  
And this summer we had a successful performance of Spamalot: Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Very Funny show.

Anyway I've been disappointed by the lack of reviews. Please leave some if you can.  
I will keep posting new chapters and hope that you're enjoying them.

 **TheDoctorShadow -** Nice to know that my writing causes you such strong emotion. But hope you're enjoying this story.


End file.
